Applesauce
by Aihazu
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang stoic diminta untuk menjalankan mandat Ayahnya untuk 'membunuh' seorang gadis Hyuuga tak berdosa dan malah berakhir dengan terjebak dalam permainannya sendiri?
1. Out of the blue

**NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **and**

' **Applesauce' story is mine**

Semilir angin memasuki sebuah kamar melalui pintu balkon yang terbuka. Menerpa rambut si pemilik kamar yang tengah sibuk dengan urusannya.

Si pemilik kamar yang berjuluk _hime Hyuuga_ usia 18 tahun dengan Hyuuga Hinata sebagai nama lengkapnya, kini berkutat menata beberapa benda terdekat.

Ia sedang tak sendiri di kamarnya yang bernuansa ungu itu. Disana ada adik kecilnya yang sedang duduk manis mengamati apa yang dilakukan kakaknya saat ini.

Kedua orang itu berada di tengah kamar yang hampir kosong. Hampir semua barang telah dikeluarkan kecuali beberapa kardus di pojok kamar yang sebentar lagi akan dipindahkan.

"Hanabi-chan, bisa kau ambilkan perekat untukku? Aku membutuhkannya untuk kardus ini." pintanya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari kardus yang sedang ditekuninya.

"Tentu saja, Onee-chan. Dimana terakhir kali kau melihatnya?" jawab gadis mungil berambut hitam bernama Hanabi sambil berdiri, siap untuk melangkah menuruti pinta kakaknya.

"Ada di dapur kalau tidak salah." jawab kakaknya sederhana sambil menerawang. Tidak lama, ia pun tertawa kecil karena tidak yakin atas jawabannya.

Hanabi hanya bisa mendengus mendengar tawa kakaknya. Ia pun berlari meninggalkan kakaknya seorang diri di kamar itu. Ia ingin memastikan kepada seseorang yang lebih tau di bawah sana,(read:lantai bawah)

"Maafkan aku, Hanabi-chan! Hihi."katanya keras. Sang kakak yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata tertawa di sela permintaan maafnya.

Ya, benar. Hari ini adalah hari _packaging_ bagi Hinata dan keluarganya karena mereka akan pindah ke Konoha.

Mereka pindah bukan karena Suna tidak menyenangkan. Suna sudah menjadi tempat Hinata dan Hanabi tumbuh bersama.

Hyuuga Hiashi, Ayah mereka, memutuskan untuk pindah ke Konoha karena pekerjaannya. Lebih tepatnya untuk meningkatkan _profit_ perusahaan. Karena tampaknya investasi di Konoha saat ini akan semakin memperkuat perusahaannya.

Meski mereka ingin tinggal lebih lama di Suna, Hinata dan Hanabi tidak bisa menolak keputusan sang Ayah. Banyak kenangan bersama Ibunya yang akan mereka tinggalkan.

Itulah mengapa barang-barang Ibu yang tersisa kini telah tertata rapi di dalam kardus dihadapan Hinata. Ia tidak ingin kenangan-kenangan itu hilang sepenuhnya.

Setidaknya masih ada foto, dan buku berisi tulisan tangan Ibu yang masih bisa diselamatkan Hinata. Dipandangnya foto itu lekat-lekat.

Memaksanya mengingat kembali wajah Ibu dengan senyum merekah, yang selalu mempesona siapapun yang melihatnya.

Ditengah angan Hinata, datanglah Hanabi dengan membawa perekat.

"Ini." Hanabi meletakkan perekat itu di tangan Hinata.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hanabi-chan" Hinata tersenyum kepada Hanabi yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan. Hinata lalu memasukkan kembali foto yang tadi dipandangnya.

"Sampai jumpa di rumah baru, Ibu." itulah barang terakhir di kamarnya untuk dikemas.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil _Mercedez_ kesayangan Hiashi dan keluarga, kini telah memasuki wilayah _mansion._

Tertera nama keluarga Hyuuga di depan _mansion_ besar itu yang mana memiliki luas yang sangat besar. Tentu saja terdapat taman yang indah dan luas, serta kolam besar di dalamnya.

" _Whoaaa…_ " ucap dua bersaudara Hinata-Hanabi itu nyaris bersamaan saat mereka melihat air mancur lengkap dengan ikannya.

Setelah mereka turun dari mobil, Hinata dan Hanabi langsung bergerak masuk ke bangunan dengan design ethnic Jepang-modern tersebut.

Ayah mereka? Entahlah. Sibuk bekerja mungkin?

Terlepas dari ketidakhadiran Ayah Hinata dan Hanabi, sudah berderet para pelayan _mansion_ yang menyambut mereka dengan senyuman.

"Selamat datang, Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama." beberapa pria berjas hitam, dan juga para pelayan berseragam _maid_ tersebut menyambut Hinata dan Hanabi bersamaan dengan bungkukan yang dalam.

"Sambutan yang meriah, _ya?_ "Hanabi mengungkapkan pendapatnya sambil tersenyum sumringah.

Pendapat Hanabi ini memancing banyak tawa kecil oleh para pelayan dan petugas _mansion._ Hanabi dan Hinata rupanya cukup dekat dengan para pelayan _mansionnya._ Tak heran para pelayan terlihat cukup akrab dengan mereka.

"Makasih atas sambutannya, _Minna._ Aku dan Hanabi ingin melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu." senyum Hinata terhias di wajahnya seraya memasuki rumah barunya.

"Tentu saja, Hinata-sama" sahut mereka bersamaan.

"Ya, kalian bisa melanjutkan tugas kalian." kali ini yang berbicara ialah Hatake Kakashi, asisten dari Hiashi yang sedari tadi telah bersama Hanabi dan Hinata.

Ia juga berlaku sebagai ketua dari para pengawal dan pelayan.

Hanabi dan Hinata memutuskan untuk langsung melihat kamar mereka masing-masing. Hinata lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

Dipercepat langkahnya yang kecil-kecil itu ketika melihat pintu kamarnya.

Pintu itu pun akhirnya dibuka, dan tanpa ia duga ternyata sudah berdiri seorang-

"A-Ayah..?" Hinata cukup terkejut melihat Ayahnya disini. Seorang Hyuuga Hiashi yang sibuk sangat jarang memiliki waktu untuk sekedar berada di kamar anaknya.

"Ah ya, Hinata." Hiashi tengah berada di tengah ruangan sambil melihat-lihat.

"A-apa yang Ayah lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata mencicit takut Ayahnya akan terusik dengan pertanyaannya.

"Tidak boleh, _ya?"_ Hiashi malah balik bertanya dengan nada datar khas miliknya.

"B-bukan itu maksudku, Ayah."ternyata cicitan mematikan Hinata didengar oleh Ayahnya.

"Sebentar lagi Ayah juga akan segera pergi. Hanya ingin kau tahu, Ayah akan kembali ke Suna besok pagi untuk mengurus berkas-berkas yang belum terselesaikan."

"Bukankah Ayah baru saja kembali?" Hinata kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya yang berat-lagi tanda cukup kecewa atas apa yang baru disampaikan Ayahnya.

Tentu saja, ia kecewa. Bagaimana tidak? Hinata baru melihat Ayahnya hari ini setelah tidak melihat Ayahnya sejak seminggu yang lalu karena tengah berangkat ke Kanada untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Melihat raut wajah anaknya yang kecewa, Hiashi lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

"Ayah telah menyiapkan apapun untukmu dan Adikmu. Semua yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah menikmatinya. Masih belum cukup juga?" dengan tanpa perasaan Hiashi mengungkapkan pernyataan dan pertanyaan yang menyakitkan hati Hinata.

Apa semua bisa dibeli dengan uang?

Hinata hanya diam dan termenung mendengar hal terakhir yang diucapkan Ayahnya itu yang kemudian berlalu dari kamarnya.

"Ayah.."

Ia memutuskan melupakan yang baru saja ia alami. Ia pun tertarik pada sesuatu di luar kamarnya. Ia berjalan mendekati balkon dengan lesu.

Ketika sampai di balkonnya, ia mengamati sekeliling. Dengan jelas, ia dapat melihat lingkungan _mansion_ -nya yang masih begitu asri. Tidak ada gangguan seperti suara bising kemacetan jalan raya. Semua hal yang ia dengar hanyalah suara angin yang berhembus disela-sela rambut panjang miliknya.

Panasnya matahari saat itu tidak mengurangi pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

Hinata begitu dimanjakan dengan pemandangan taman itu hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar tak lagi menghiraukan perkataan Ayahnya tadi.

Baru saja ia merasa begitu tenang dan damai namun tiba-tiba saja ponsel Hinata berdering.

 _ **Kring..kring**_

Kaget, ia berbalik kearah kamarnya lalu berlari menuju ponselnya yang ia letakkan diatas kasur.

" _Halo?"_ Hinata menyapa duluan orang di seberang sana.

" _Hai Hinata, ini aku. Kau sudah sampai di Konoha kan?"_ mendengar suara yang ia kenal, Hinata dengan cepat melihat kearah ponselnya. Setelah itu, ia lalu mengarahkan kembali ke telinganya. Ternyata, ia berniat melihat kembali nomer yang menghubunginya.

" _Ah, ternyata Sakura-chan, kupikir siapa. Soalnya nomermu baru di ponselku. Iya, aku sudah sampai kok."_ Hinata lalu berjalan kembali ke arah balkon untuk mencari kenyamanan dalam berkendara. Eh, berbicara maksudnya.

" _Hehe, ini nomer Ibuku. Nomerku kehabisan pulsa soalnya. Tehe. Mm syukurlah kalo sudah sampai."_ gadis bernama Sakura itu sedang mengalami krisis, dimana banyak orang juga yang bernasib sama dengannya.

" _Oh begitu rupanya.."_

" _Mau kuantar jalan-jalan?"_

" _Mungkin lain kali, Sakura-chan. Aku rasa aku ingin istirahat hari ini."_

" _Ah, kau lelah ya? Baiklah kalau begitu...eh Aku tidak ingin pulsa Ibuku bernasib sama dengan punyaku. Sampai jumpa Hinata..."_

Hubungan telponnya sudah terputus sebelum Hinata sempat membalas sapaan pamit Sakura.

"Dasar, Sakura-chan benar-benar krisis pulsa. Hihi." tawa kecil Hinata mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Sakura adalah teman masa kecil Hinata. Hinata sudah pernah tinggal di Konoha sejak ia lahir disana. Ia lalu menghabiskan masa SD nya di Konoha bersama Sakura sebelum akhirnya pindah ke Suna mengikuti keinginan Ibunya.

Karena jodoh dan beberapa hal lain, akhirnya Hinata kembali juga ke Konoha. Tehe.

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

Pintu kamar Hinata diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Siapa?" Hinata bertanya sambil berjalan ke arah pintunya.

 _ **Krieett.. Dughh**_

"Aw _ittai yo_ " rintih Hinata kesakitan memegangi dahinya. Rupanya Hanabi mampir dan tanpa izin kakaknya membuka pintu kamar itu dengan gerakan cepat, yang akhirnya berujung menabrak dahi putih Hinata yang sekarang berubah merah.

" _Hahaha. Gomen._ Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya. _Hahaha"_ ujar Hanabi terpingkal-pingkal melihat dahi Hinata yang sekarang tak lagi merah melainkan membengkak.

"Awas kau, Hanabi-chan!" Hinata berteriak lemah. Ia masih memegangi dahinya berlari mengejar Hanabi yang terbirit-birit menjauh.

"Aku minta maaf… _pft hahaha_ " Hinata semakin mempercepat larinya mendengar tawa Hanabi.

"Kalau minta maaf kenapa malah menertawaiku? Tunggu Hanabi-chan!" Hanabi juga semakin cepat dengan keahliannya menuruni tangga yang dilakukannya saat ini.

"Soalnya dahimu lucu sekali, _Hahaha."_ Sebaliknya dengan Hanabi, Hinata semakin melambat karena harus menuruni tangga.

"H-hey!" Hanabi baru saja memasuki tikungan dan Hinata yang terus mengejarnya sampai ke tikungan tiba-tiba-

 _ **Bughhh**_

"Aw!" Hinata merasa kesakitan untuk kedua kalinya hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Ia baru saja menabrak sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji yang kebetulan melintas di sirkuit balap Hinata dan Hanabi.

"Hinata! Kau tak apa?" Neji lalu membantu Hinata berdiri.

"A-aku tak apa. Neji-nii lain kali jangan berjalan disana. Itu berbahaya!" Neji heran mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Tak ada rambu untuk tak boleh lewat sini, _kan?_ Hey, dahimu kenapa?" tanya Neji sambil mendekatkan tangannya ke arah dahi Hinata.

Hinata langsung menghalang tangan Neji untuk sampai ke dahinya. Bagaimanapun ia masih canggung dengan kondisi seperti ini dengan sepupunya. Alhasil mukanya memerah.

"T-tidak apa. Jangan dipikirkan. Sudah melihat kamarmu?" Hinata menyembunyikan kemerahan di pipinya serta kegugupan yang ia rasakan dibalik rambut panjang _indigo_ miliknya.

"Ya, diujung lorong ini." tunjuk Neji ke sudut lorong tak jauh dari tempat Hanabi menikung (eh?). Ya, Neji yang yatim piatu ini akhirnya berada di bawah tanggung jawab Hiashi setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia.

"O-okay, aku ingin mengejar Hanabi dulu." Hinata langsung berlari meninggalkan Neji. Ia langsung mencari-cari Hanabi yang sudah lama meninggalkan dirinya.

Ruang tamu, ruang makan, toilet, dan dapur sudah ia jelajahi sebelum akhirnya menyerah. Ia bahkan telah menanyai para pelayan yang ada tapi jawabannya nihil.

"Rin-san melihat Hanabi-chan tidak?" tanyanya kepada salah satu pelayan di dapur.

"Terakhir kali kulihat, Ia pergi ke kamar Hinata-sama." jawabnya sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Ah, baiklah." baru saja Hinata akan berlalu.

"Hinata-sama, kami telah menyiapkan makan siang. Hinata-sama bisa menikmatinya sekarang." ucap Rin-san sambil mempersilahkan Hinata ke ruang makan.

"Ah ya, terimakasih" berhubung rasa lapar akibat lelah telah menjalar di perutnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk menyambut baik tawaran pelayan bernama Rin-san itu.

Ia berjalan perlahan memasuki ruang makan yang tidak terpisah dengan dapur.

Ditariknya salah satu kursi untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia pun duduk dengan apik disana. Dilihatnya satu-persatu makanan yang tersaji di atas meja.

" _Whoaaa.."_ Hinata sekian kali telah bergumam takjub untuk kehidupannya hari ini.

Didepannya sudah ada tempura, _steak, soup,_ dan berbagai makanan lain hingga Hinata ngiler dibuatnya. Maksudku bukan ngiler sesungguhnya.

Ia menunduk lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya, bersyukur untuk makanan dihadapannya hari ini.

" _Itadakimasu.."_ perlahan-lahan Hinata memakan hidangan yang tersedia, ia makan dengan lahap hingga seseorang yang melihatnya tak mampu berkutik disana.

Ya, Hanabi ikutan ngiler melihat makanan serta cara makan Hinata yang sangat lahap.

Alhasil, ia memutuskan menyerah dalam permainan kejar-tangkap dengan Hinata dan memilih untuk menghampiri Hinata di meja itu.

Sesegera mungkin ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia. Tentu saja ia memilih kursi yang berseberangan dengan Hinata, takut Hinata melakukan sesuatu atas keusialannya hari ini.

"Hinata-nee, maaf _ya?_ Aku datang kesini dengan damai…" Hanabi membuat suaranya seperti sosok-sosok _alien_ yang sering dilihatnya di film.

" _Hahaha"_ keduanya tertawa bersama dalam sesi makan itu. Bagi Hinata, Hanabi-lah pelipur lara selama Ayahnya tidak disana bersamanya untuk merajut kasih dan sayang.

Hal inilah yang memancing pemikiran di dalam hatinya. ' _Tidak apa, ada Hanabi-chan disini_ '

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seusai makan, Hinata kembali naik ke lantai dua untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Banyak yang harus ia siapkan untuk kehidupan barunya di Konoha.

Hinata tepat berjalan ke arah pintunya hingga ia menyadari satu hal. Ada sesuatu di gagang pintunya.

Sebuah kantung kecil menggantung disana, yang mana langsung diraih oleh kedua tangan mungil Hinata.

Kantung berwarna _maroon_ itu dibukanya perlahan, bersama dengan dibukanya pintu kamar Hinata oleh pemiliknya.

' _Kantung ini familiar bagiku?Rasanya pernah kulihat beberapa saat lalu'_ Hinata mencoba mengingatnya.

Setelah gagal mengingat mengapa kantung ini terlihat _familiar,_ langsung saja ia lihat apa isinya.

Sebuah _flashdisk_ berbentuk angsa mungil miliknya ia temukan di dalam kantung itu, bersama dengan secarik kertas.

'Sudah kumasukkan file yang kau butuhkan. Tadi aku lupa memberikannya padamu karena kau terlalu terburu-buru mengejar Hanabi'

'Kukira apa, ternyata dari Neji- _nii y_ a?' Hinata membatin disela kegiatan meneliti secarik kertas yang Neji tinggalkan.

Hinata segera mengambil _laptop-_ nya. Tanda ia sungguh tertarik dengan isi di dalam _flashdisk_ itu. Apa yang sebenarnya membuat Hinata begitu tertarik dengan _file_ kiriman Neji?

Kita akan segera tahu, karena kini Hinata telah berhadapan langsung dengan layar laptop yang menampilkan sebuah _file_ didalam _flashdisk_ angsa tersebut.

 _File_ berformat .mp3 itu ternyata bukanlah musik _classic_ kesukaan Hinata, melainkan sebuah rekaman yang berdurasi sekitar 2 menit.

Sebelum benar-benar mendengarkan rekaman itu, ia kembali mengingat dialog yang pernah terjadi antara ia dan Neji, sepupunya.

 _ **Flashback**_

Petang sudah terbit ketika tiba-tiba Neji mengajak Hinata untuk bertemu. Hinata yang tidak mampu menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Neji padanya, hanya ikut-ikut saja ajakan Neji untuk bertemu. Mereka pun bertemu di belakang _mansion_ sesuai apa permintaan Neji.

"Hinata, kau pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatku membawamu kesini." ini pertama kalinya bagi Hinata, saat Neji menatapnya dengan serius.

"Y-ya, soalnya ini terasa aneh bagiku." Hinata mengungkapkan kejujuran dalam benaknya agar Neji dapat cepat-cepat menyelesaikan keadaan yang menurut Hinata aneh yang meliputi keduanya saat ini.

Setelah menghela nafas cukup panjang, Neji pun mengungkapkan maksud pertemuannya.

"Hari itu aku tak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan itu. Pembicaraan yang mencurigakan antara Hiashi- _jiisan_ dan seseorang di telpon. Hiashi- _jiisan_ nampaknya terancam.." Neji memberi jeda pada kalimatnya sendiri, membiarkan Hinata mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Aku langsung mengambil ponsel dan merekam. Dari yang kudengar, _orang itu_ akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak terhadap _Ojii-san_ karena sesuatu soal perusahaan." Hinata terlihat kaget. Nampaknya ia telah menangkap apa yang dibicarakan sepupunya itu.

"J-jadi…" Hinata bersuara.

"Aku memintamu untuk berhati-hati." Neji menyela kalimat Hinata, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya sendiri. "Mungkin saja mereka akan menyakitimu."

Hinata kini tahu alasan dipanggil Neji kesini. Rupanya karena Hinata berada di dalam kemungkinan untuk menerima ancaman dari seseorang yang tidak menyukai Ayahnya.

"Tolong berikan aku rekaman itu, Neji- _nii._ "

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini _earphone_ telah dipakai Hinata, agar yang akan ia dengarkan bisa ia tangkap sejelas mungkin. Setelah semua persiapan selesai, ia memutar rekaman itu yang hanya suara Ayahnya lah yang bisa ia dengarkan.

" _Maaf saja karena perusahaanku telah membuat perusahaanmu mengalami masa sulit."_ Hiashiberkata meremehkan.

"..." seseorang ditelpon berbicara tak dapat Hinata dengar jelas.

" _Jangan menyalahkanku. Jelas-jelas ini semua terjadi karena kau yang tidak bisa mengantisipasi tindakanku untuk menjatuhkanmu."_ Hiashi lagi-lagi berkata meremehkan, yang mana hal itu dapat memancing emosi lawan bicaranya.

"..."

"Mungkin dulu kau meremehkanku. Sekarang sudahkah kau tau kekuatanku?"

"..."

" _Apa kau mencoba mengancamku?"_ Hiashi diam sejenak mendengarkan suara di telpon genggamnya.

"..."

" _Kau tentu sudah tahu ancaman apapun tidak akan berpengaruh padaku."_

Hinata sejenak dapat mendengar tawa yang keras dari lawan bicara Ayahnya.

"..."

" _Kau mencari mati jika kudapati kau melibatkan keluargaku, Uchiha!"_ intonasi Hiashi meninggi tanda Hiashi naik pitam. Tersirat kekhawatiran dalam kalimatnya.

"..."

" _Sialan!" Hiashi_ menyudahi panggilannya.

Hinata tertegun mendengarkan rekaman yang baru saja ia putar di laptopnya. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, nampaknya Hinata sudah mengerti sepenuhnya akan apa yang Neji khawatirkan.

Hinata memijit pelan kepalanya tanda ia sedang pusing memikirkan semua ini. Tapi ia mencoba menguatkan diri sendiri.

' _Itukan hanya ancaman. Tidak akan terjadi apa apa padaku, iya kan?'_ Hinata membatin mencoba berpikir optimis agar terlepas dari pikirannya saat ini.

' _Lagipula ada Neji-nii. Ia tidak akan membiarkan suatu kejahatan terjadi padaku'_

Hinata lalu menutup laptopnya, menyimpan ditempatnya semula, lalu membiarkan rasa kantuk menyerangnya hingga akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur.

Ia hanya ingin hal gila itu hilang dengan sendirinya, bersamaan ketika ia terbangun nanti.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dilain sisi, seseorang bersurai _raven_ tampak tengah berkutat dengan tugas kuliahnya. Pria dengan jurusan bisnis itu terlihat tidak ambil pusing ketika banyak wanita disekitarnya melirik ke arah meja yang ia tempati.

Pria yang dikenal dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke itu tengah berada di sebuah _cafe_ yang sudah sering ia kunjungi. Bedanya, hari ini ia bersama temannya yang berkulit _tan_ dan beriris _sapphire_ bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang tampak berbicara sendiri ketika Sasuke tidak membalas satupun obrolan Naruto untuk memecah suasana keheningan diantara mereka.

"Teme, kau mau tambah _french fries_ tidak?" satu kalimat keluar lagi dari mulut Naruto yang hanya bisa menatap pria didepannya.

"..."

Kalimat Naruto terasa sia-sia karena tidak satupun balasan keluar dari Sasuke yang sibuk mengetik cepat di _keyboard_ laptopnya. Naruto yang dicuekin memilih menghabiskan _orange juice_ yang tersisa di gelasnya. Tidak ada kerjaan lain, Naruto terus memperhatikan Sasuke dan terus berbicara.

"Sasuke, rambutmu ada kotoran tuh." ditunjuknya kepala Sasuke. Sungguh, Naruto tidak berbohong. Benar-benar ada sesuatu di kepala Sasuke mungkin semacam kelopak sakura kecil.

"..." tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak menggubris kejujuran Naruto yang berniat baik akan penampilannya.

"Sasuke! Kini aku tahu mengapa para gadis itu melirikmu terus. Itu karena kotoran di rambutmu. Benarkan, teme?!" dengan suara membludak-budak ia membeberkan apa yang dipikirkan kepala kuningnya.

"Berisik!" suara Sasuke yang sedari tadi Naruto tunggu muncul juga. Sasuke pada akhirnya tidak kuat dengan semua ocehan Naruto sehingga Sasuke memutuskan berhenti bekerja untuk sementara.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Mereka itu melihatku karena bagi mereka aku ini tampan, baka" Sasuke memberi penekanan di setiap katanya, berharap Naruto mengerti dan menutup mulut berisiknya.

"Baru kali ini kudengar pria yang mengatai dirinya tampan. Kau terlalu percaya diri!" Naruto menyipitkan matanya dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan telunjuknya membuat orang-orang disekitar lagi-lagi memperhatikan meja mereka.

Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakuan temannya yang satu ini. Mau bagaimana lagi? Sasuke meletakkan tangan kirinya menopang dagu. Ia pun lalu melihat Naruto dengan tatapan yang mampu membuat wanita tergila-gila.

"Walau ada sesuatu apapun itu di kepalaku, itu tidak akan mengubah apapun." menggunakan tangannya ia sisir rambut-rambut yang turun di dahinya ke belakang, menjatuhkan kotoran yang dimaksud Naruto, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Aaa.. Aaa !" gadis-gadis di dekat meja Sasuke dan Naruto, histeris di meja masing-masing melihat apa yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan terhadap rambutnya yang menurut mereka terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Naruto hanya bisa mengedarkan pandangan pada gadis-gadis disekitar mejanya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Ia heran. Sasuke berbuat begitu saja mereka sudah histeris. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke mencium atau memeluk mereka? Pasti mereka akan mati kegirangan.

"Teme! Lihat yang sudah kau perbuat" Naruto menunjuk gadis-gadis itu dengan dagunya meminta penjelasan atas keheranannya itu.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan juga salah satu sudut bibirnya. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot menggubris ocehan Naruto. Sehingga ia pun kembali menyentuh laptopnya, lagi-lagi berkutat dengan pekerjaan yang seharusnya ia kumpulkan ke dosen beberapa saat lalu. Tapi menurutnya, buat apa mengerjakan terburu-buru? Santai saja. Lagi pula menyelesaikan terburu-buru tidak menjamin nilai yang sempurna, kan?

Tanggapan anehnya itu, kini menjadi mottonya dalam mengerjakan tugas perkuliahan. Lambat tapi tepat.

Naruto tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menanggapi sifat Sasuke yang satu ini. Terpaksa Naruto hanya diam dan men- _death glare_ Sasuke dengan _sapphirenya_ dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun di pagi hari setelah menghabiskan malam dengan tidur yang amat panjang dan lelap. Sesungguhnya itu merupakan persiapan menuju pertempuran, karena hari ini ia akan memasuki dunia kuliah yang kejam dan kelam yang mana akan menghabiskan sebagian dari total energinya hari ini.

Ia merasa persiapan menuju pertempuran belum dilakukannya dengan sempurna. Oleh karena itu saat ini sedang duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5. Sedikit demi sedikit matahari mulai terbit dari timur menandakan ia tidak perlu buru-buru untuk pergi kuliah.

Kuliah yang dimaksud dan akan menjadi jalan pendidikan Hinata selanjutnya ialah _Kohoha University._ Sekolah yang terbilang _elite_ untuk orang-orang sekelas Hinata.

Setelah berhasil lulus dalam tes, akhirnya Hinata bisa mengejar impiannya dengan memasuki jurusan Kedokteran. Di dalam hatinya, ia ingin menyembuhkan orang yang sakit. Meski keinginan Hinata yang sebenarnya ialah menyembuhkan Ibunya yang menderita suatu penyakit, tapi sudah terlambat. Ibunya sudah tiada.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Hinata, saat ini Hinata masih malas meninggalkan tempat tidurnya. Semula, ia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Tapi sekarang ia kembali terbaring dan terpejam dengan kaki masih menggantung di tepi tempat tidur.

Meski ia sudah tidur dengan waktu yang terbilang lama, tapi bagi Hinata itu masih belum cukup.

Hinata kembali terlelap dengan mata lentiknya yang masih terasa berat.

Hingga tak terasa-

 _ **Drttt...drrrtttt...drrrttt**_

Hinata sontak terbangun. Alarm yang sengaja ia setel di ponsel pintarnya mendadak berbunyi dan bergetar.

Hinata ingin memastikan jam berapa saat ini. Hinata lalu mengecek melalui ponselnya dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat menemukan bahwa sekarang sudah jam 8!

"A-apa? Aku akan terlambat untuk upacara pembukaan hari ini!" Hinata menutup mulut tepat setelah ia kelepasan berteriak. Ya, sudah sangat terlambat untuknya mengikuti upacara pembukaan yang seharusnya dimulai jam 8.30 pagi ini.

Buru-buru ia berlari dengan langkah khasnya yang selalu pendek menuju kamar mandi.

Mungkin hari ini ialah hari dimana Hinata mencetak rekor mandi tercepatnya selama hidup 18 tahun. Baginya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bersantai dan menikmati waktu mandi seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Mandi telah ia laksanakan kebut-kebutan, begitu pula saat dengan cepat ia mengenakan kemeja putih dan rok biru bercorak bunga di depan cermin, tak lupa ia membawa serta jas kuliah miliknya.

Hinata lalu menyisir rambut seadanya membiarkan rambut panjang birunya terurai dengan poni rata didahi.

Hinata lalu berlari menyusuri tangga mengabaikan mata para pelayan yang menatapnya heran.

"Hinata-sama? Apa Anda tidak akan sarapan?" tanya salah satu pelayan yang bertugas di dapur saat Hinata menginjak anak tangga terakhir.

"A-aku buru-buru hari ini. Aku akan makan disana." jawab Hinata dengan susah payah karena nafasnya yang terengah-engah akibat berlari.

Hinata lalu memanggil supir pribadi bermaksud minta diantar ke universitas.

"Tanabe-san, tolong antarkan aku. Cepat, ya? Aku terlambat." Hinata buru-buru memasuki mobil.

"Baiklah, Nona." Pelayan yang dipanggil Tanabe dengan cepat pula memasuki mobil dan duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Mobil _mercedez_ merah itu meninggalkan _mansion_ dan membawa Hinata pergi.

Mobil berjalan dengan lancar, hingga akhirnya mulai melambat saat sudah memasuki pusat kota.

"Nona, macet ini sepertinya akan lama." kata Tanabe melihat Hinata melalui cermin kecil diatas kepalanya.

Hinata mengecek arlojinya yang sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.35. Pupus sudah harapan Hinata menjadi siswi teladan di hari pertama kuliah.

"Apa tidak ada jalan lain selain lewat sini?" Hinata bertanya untuk mendapat sebuah solusi.

"Tidak, Nona. Apa mau kupanggilkan seseorang untuk mengantarmu dengan motor?" tanpa di iyakan Tanabe mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana, tapi tiba-tiba saja Hinata menahan Tanabe dengan mengarahkan kepadanya salah satu telapak tangan Hinata yang terbuka.

"Aku akan memanggil seseorang yang mungkin saja disekitar sini." Hinata kemudian mengobrak-abrik isi didalam tas sebelum akhirnya mendapat ponsel miliknya.

Ia mengutak-atik sejenak ponsel di tangannya lalu meletakkannya ditelinga hingga akhirnya terdengar nada sambung.

" _Neji-nii, kau dimana sekarang?"_

" _Aku sudah di kampus dan aku tidak melihatmu sedaritadi."_

" _A-aku lagi dijalan sekarang. Macet sekali, aku tak bisa bergerak."_

" _Aku akan menjemputmu. Kau dimana sekarang?"_

" _Akan aku send location. Terimakasih, Neji-nii."_

Hinata lalu menutup sambungan panggilan dengan Neji, lalu menunggu didalam mobil.

Beberapa saat menunggu akhirnya datang sebuah motor _sport_ yang Hinata tahu pasti milik Neji berhenti di sebelah mobilnya.

"Hai, Neji- _nii_ terimakasih telah menjemput—" Hinata menyambut pemuda yang baru saja datang setelah keluar dari mobil. Namun Hinata tercekat. Itu bukan Neji yang ia kenal. Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya karena kaget dan bingung. Bukannya ini motor Neji? Tapi kenapa orang ini yang membawanya?

"Hai, Hinata-chan, lama tidak bertemu." pemuda yang terlihat samar-samar familiar. Tidak asing bagi Hinata. Ia buka _helm_ -nya perlahan lalu menyapa Hinata seolah pernah bertemu di masa lalu.

Hinata kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya melihat siapa yang memakai helm yang tadinya menutupi hampir keseluruhan mukanya itu. Hinata bersuara dan bertanya berharap ia benar-benar tidak salah orang–

"N-naruto-kun?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Author's Note**

 **Hi, minna. Zuha kembali dengan fanfict terbaru setelah sebelumnya merasa gagal atas fanfict yang pertama kali Zuha buat (read: gagal selesai) :'D. Zuha harap fanfict ini dapat selesai dengan aman dan terkendali ya. Zuha butuh saran dan komentar minna atas karya Zuha ini, karena Zuha juga tak terlepas dari salah dan khilaf. Uhuk.**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **Feel free to review**_


	2. Choices

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Hai, Hinata-chan, lama tidak bertemu." pemuda yang terlihat samar-samar familiar. Tidak asing bagi Hinata. Ia buka helm-nya perlahan lalu menyapa Hinata seolah pernah bertemu di masa lalu.

Hinata kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya melihat siapa yang memakai helm yang tadinya menutupi hampir keseluruhan mukanya itu. Hinata bersuara dan bertanya berharap ia benar-benar tidak salah orang–

"N-naruto-kun?"

….

Tentu saja pertemuannya dengan Naruto setelah bertemu di masa lampau membuatnya kaget hingga bingung harus berkata apa. Ia tidak begitu heran apabila suatu saat nanti ia akan bertemu Naruto sesampainya di Konoha. Tapi yang tidak ia duga, mengapa harus secepat ini? Mengapa tidak membiarkannya bersiap diri?

"Iya, ini aku. Ayo, cepat naik. Upacaranya sudah dimulai." Naruto memakai kembali _helm_ yang tadi ia genggam. Hinata langsung menuruti perkataan Naruto. Si pemuda kuning menyiapkan motor Neji untuk kemudian terbebani, saat Hinata duduk menyamping di belakang tubuhnya.

"Pegangan yang erat, ya? Aku akan ngebut." Naruto nampak seperti menggumam dibalik parasnya yang tersembunyi, namun gumaman itu masih dapat terdengar oleh Hinata.

" _Ha'i_ " Kedua tangan mungil Hinata ragu-ragu untuk meraih jaket _orange_ Naruto, tapi ia tidak bisa mengulur waktu untuk hari sibuk yang indah ini.

Naruto menyalakan kembali motor Neji, lalu seperti tak sabar ia menjalankan motor itu melalui celah-celah yang cukup diantara kendaraan yang tak berkecepatan.

Kecepatan cukup tinggi yang masih berbatas wajar menghantarkan kedua insan itu ke universitas kebanggaan Konoha.

Mereka tak lagi melihat seseorang lalu lalang di halaman terbuka kampus kecuali beberapa _security_ yang berjaga dan orang-orang yang sibuk mengurusi urusan masing-masing.

Sampai di parkiran, Naruto lalu mengajak Hinata masuk ke dalam kampus, tempat dimana upacara pembukaan dilaksanakan.

Hinata merasa bersalah ketika mendapati dirinya menjadi orang terakhir di barisan. Hinata tidak tahu dimana jurusannya berbaris. Ia ikut saja kemana Naruto mengajaknya.

"A-apa baik-baik saja untukku baris disini, Naruto- _kun?"_ Hinata berbisik terdengar oleh beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka saat mereka tiba di waktu yang luar biasa terlambat. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan beberapa helai rambut.

"Meski terlihat buruk, tenang saja Hinata-chan!" Naruto tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya, mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang kini berada tepat di depannya.

"T-tapi–"

 _ **Bletak! Bletak!**_

"Aduhhh!" Hinata dan Naruto sontak meringis kesakitan ketika tiba-tiba saja seorang dosen menimpuki kepala mereka dengan koran tergulung. Hal ini tentu saja membuat perhatian orang-orang itu kembali pada mereka.

"Diam dan dengarkan!" dosen _killer_ itu marah-marah menyuruh mereka diam untuk mendengarkan pidato, ceramah atau apalah itu dari sang rektor.

Mereka pun menuruti sang dosen dengan berdiri diam dan menunduk sampai sang dosen beranjak pergi. Setelah kehilangan dosen dari penglihatan mereka, mereka berdua lalu tertawa kecil karena tindakan bodoh mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, upacara pembukaan akhirnya selesai, ditandai dengan bubarnya barisan-barisan yang semula rapi di aula kampus tersebut.

"Aku jurusan bisnis, Hinata- _chan._ Jadi kalau kau jurusan kedokteran kita satu arah dari sini." Naruto begitu ceria seperti yang selalu Hinata tahu soal Naruto sedari dulu. Mereka berjalan berdampingan karena kebetulan fakultas mereka akan menuntut ilmu satu arah dari aula.

"Iya, Naruto- _kun._ Ah iya, b-bagaimana kabarmu?" Hinata melirik pria disebelahnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sehat Hinata- _chan_! Bagaimana dengan dirimu?" Hinata lagi-lagi dipertemukan dengan senyum lebar Naruto.

"B-baik juga." Hinata menunduk memperhatikan langkah kakinya agar menyamai langkah Naruto yang panjang.

"Kasih tau dong kalau kau mau kesini.." Naruto memelas karena dirinya tidak diberitahu Hinata akan kedatangannya ke Konoha. Tapi Naruto yang memelas bagi Hinata adalah hal lucu karena mukanya yang tidak cocok sama sekali untuk melakukannya.

" _Gomen ne,_ Naruto- _kun"_ Hinata tertawa kecil menanggapi Naruto yang memelas tadi, seolah permintaan maafnya tidak tulus. Tapi percayalah Hinata _tulus kok orangnya._

"Huh.."

"Ah iya, Naruto-kun, bagaimana bisa kau yang menjemputku? Bukannya seharusnya Neji-nii?" Hinata menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal sejak ia melihat Naruto berhenti tepat disebelah mobilnya dengan Neji sebagai pemilik motor yang ia kendarai.

"Soalnya Neji minta tolong padaku. Ia lagi sibuk mengurusi sesuatu entah apa." Naruto mengendikkan bahu tanda tak mengerti atas apa yang Neji lakukan.

"Oh.." Ia memberi jeda "Makasih ya, Naruto- _kun"_ menutupi raut keheranan yang dimilikinya, Hinata lalu tersenyum kepada Naruto.

Mereka terus berbincang menyusuri jalanan yang tak begitu besar melalui taman-taman kecil di kampus nan luas ini. Hingga tak terasa mereka akan berpisah di ujung jalan karena gedung fakultas bisnis yang akan ditekuni Naruto sudah terlihat di depan mata.

"Sampai jumpa, Hinata- _chan_!" Naruto melambai kepada Hinata yang perlahan menjauh dari keberadaannya saat ini.

"Daah!" Membalas lambaian Naruto, kepala Hinata menghadap Naruto yang merupakan arah yang berlawanan dengan jalan yang diambilnya. Ia terus melangkah seperti itu seolah tak peduli pada apapun yang ada didepannya.

Ketika kehilangan Naruto dipandangannya, Hinata lalu mempercepat langkahnya sebelum ia benar-benar berbalik. Dan–

 _ **Brukh!**_

Sekali lagi Hinata tertimpa kesialan. Ia baru saja menabrak seseorang yang entah siapa ketika berjalan tanpa melihat depan dengan benar dan seharusnya. Hinata tidak mampu lagi menahan kepergian keseimbangannya akibat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Hinata meringis mendapati ia telah terjatuh ke lantai sementara orang yang ditabraknya tetap berdiri tegak didepannya akibat kekokohan yang ia punya.

Namun sayangnya pria yang Hinata tabrak itu tengah memegang segelas jus tomat yang sekarang tak lagi penuh karena sebagian isinya telah tumpah, mengenai baju si pemilik, permukaan lantai, dan juga tidak luput mengenai si penabrak.

"Ck. Sial.." suara _baritone_ menyeruak masuk ke telinga Hinata meninggalkan rasa takut bagi Hinata karena kini ia telah ditatap tajam oleh sepasang _onyx_ pembuat suara tersebut.

Hinata berdiri dari tempatnya terjatuh dengan perlahan dan kaku. Ia ingin meminta maaf tapi terlalu takut bersuara disebabkan _onyx_ yang masih saja menatapnya tajam.

Hinata terdiam meratapi apa yang baru saja ia perbuat. Mencari masalah dengan orang yang salah, karena sepertinya orang itu bukanlah orang yang pandai memaafkan.

"M-ma–"

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah?" pemilik _raven_ itu menyela permintaan maaf Hinata seenak jidat dengan intonasi datar dan terkesan dingin.

"A-aku minta maaf, a-aku tidak sengaja, sungguh." Hinata berharap belas kasih dari seorang yang terlanjur murka. Namun sayangnya ia tahu, ini tidak akan semudah seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab." _stoic_ yang berada di paras tampan pria itu seolah mengartikan ketidakpedulian. Ia lalu memasukkan sebelah tangan di sakunya, dan tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Hinata, perlahan ia mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka, masih dengan ketajaman matanya tentu. 

"Ma-maafkan aku, tapi a-aku benar tidak sengaja." Hinata yang menangkap sinyal berbahaya dari mendekatnya pria _raven_ __itu, sontak melangkah mundur perlahan tanpa mengetahui bahwa ternyata pria didepannya saat ini ialah Uchiha Sasuke. Ya. Siapa lagi pemilik _raven_ , mata setajam elang, dan wajah _stoic_ selain dirinya di universitas ini?

Sasuke berhenti mendekat. Begitu juga Hinata yang berhenti untuk bergerak mundur karena ia pikir bahaya sudah berhenti. Tanpa diduga dan disangka Sasuke menaikkan sebelah tangannya yang memegang gelas, dan memuntahkan segala isi gelas yang tersisa ke atas kepala Hinata.

"Aku sudah kehilangan selera." begitu kata Sasuke dengan tanpa perasaan. Membiarkan gadis didepannya terdiam saat kini jus tomat itu telah membasahi sebagian besar tubuh mungilnya.

Hinata dengan mudah terisak sementara pria yang kini merangkap sebagai korban dan pelaku menatap kelam gadis didepannya.

Kejam. Jahat. Kenapa harus Hinata yang tertimpa segala kesialan ini?

"J-jahat. Hiks." Hinata kian menangis dan menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya, tanpa memperdulikan banyaknya pasang mata yang kini memperhatikan mereka berdua dan hanya berdiam diri melihat Hinata terluka–hatinya.

"Salahmu sendiri." Sasuke berjalan santai melewati Hinata setelah berujar datar. Tidak sekalipun berniat bertanggung jawab atas balasannya yang terlampau kejam terhadap Hinata.

Hinata menunduk sambil terus menangis memperhatikan penampilannya yang kini... tampak mengerikan. Ia memperhatikan kedua tangannya yang kini basah kemerahan.

Naruto yang mendengar keributan dan melihat kerumunan tidak jauh dari ruangannya, segera berdiri dan keluar ruangan karena ia pikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi disana.

Naruto yang membelah kerumunan terburu-buru, tiba-tiba saja kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya dibalik kerumunan itu. Hinata yang tak lagi baik-baik saja, Hinata yang terlumuri jus tomat di sekujur tubuhnya.

Naruto langsung berlari mendekati Hinata dan membawa Hinata keluar dari kerumunan tak manusiawi itu.

"Mana ada 'manusia' yang diam melihat ini! Kalian bodoh!" Naruto mengata-ngatai orang-orang yang berkerumun disekitar mereka meskipun ditanggapi biasa oleh yang dikata-katai itu.

Hinata tambah menangis. Entah kenapa, ia hanya tidak sanggup menerima ini.

Naruto yang prihatin, berbaik hati mengantar Hinata ke toilet– perempuan tentu saja. Namun sebelum itu ia bersihkan dahulu apa yang melumuri kepala, tangan dan kaki Hinata dengan beberapa lembar tisu, agar daftar nama orang-orang yang melihat kondisi buruk Hinata tidak semakin panjang.

Meski ini hari pertama Hinata kuliah tapi nampaknya ia harus pulang hari ini. Tidak peduli apapun itu, ia hanya ingin pulang.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sampai ke _mansion nya_ setelah diantar oleh Naruto, tentu saja sebelumnyà ia telah membersihkan tubuhnya meski tidak bersih sempurna.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Hinata memakai jaket Naruto menutupi sebahagian noda tomat yang tidak bisa hilang hanya karena air.

"Hinata-chan aku pamit, ya. Sampai jumpa." Naruto mencoba tersenyum tulus agar Hinata tidak semakin terbebani. Setidaknya hari ini saja, ia berharap Hinata tidak terlalu menderita.

"Makasih banyak, Naruto- _kun._ A-aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi jika tanpamu." Hinata menunduk malu. Ia tidak mau lagi Naruto khawatir padanya. Cukup hatinya lah yang merasakan kepahitan ini.

"Tenang saja, Hinata- _chan_. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu!" ya, Hinata tahu. Naruto selalu ada untuk Hinata saat ia membutuhkan. Sedari dulu sekali.

Naruto kembali ke kampus setelah pamit kepada Hinata.

Hinata yang kini seorang diri di kamar setelah benar-benar membersihkan dirinya dengan mandi kembang 7 rupa, ia ulang ingatan mengenai kejadian tadi pagi.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Hinata merasakan tindakan seperti itu tidak hanya sekali. Berulang kali malahan. Tepatnya saat ia menghabiskan masa SD di Konoha.

Waktu itu, Hinata dianggap anak yang manja dengan pengawalan disana-sini. Pergi kemanapun dengan mobil mewah. Wajahnya yang cantik selalu bersinar bak putri. Hal-hal tersebut menimbulkan perasaan iri di mata teman-teman sekolahnya.

Alhasil Hinata selalu menjadi korban tindakan _bullying._ Ia disirami air, dilempari batu hingga dahinya terluka, dikatai habis-habisan, didorong jatuh berulang kali, dan lain sebagainya yang bahkan Hinata tak tahu sudah berapa kali ia mengalami hal-hal tersebut.

Tapi Naruto, kakak kelasnya yang setia berteman dengan Hinata selalu ada disana. Membantu Hinata setiap kali terkena kesialan. Mengantar Hinata tiap kali ia butuh. Melindungi Hinata dengan punggungnya dari batu-batu yang terlempar ke arahnya. Semuanya dilakukan oleh Naruto untuk membantunya.

Hinata bahkan selalu mencoba untuk menyembunyikan tindakan _bullying_ yang ia rasakan–kepada orang tuanya– agar ia tidak akan meninggalkan sekolah itu dan juga Naruto.

Apa tindakan heroik Naruto tersebut yang membuat Hinata merasa kagum dan tertarik kepadanya? Mungkin itu alasan yang tepat untuk mengatakan bahwa ia selalu nyaman saat berada didekat Naruto. Tidak ada pria lain selain dia dan Neji yang Hinata percayai.

Hinata ingat betul setiap tindakan _bullying_ yang berhasil ia lewati, salah satunya saat..

 _ **Flashback On**_

 **Hinata's POV**

Aku membawa bekal hari ini. Takut saja jika aku pergi ke kantin, tindakan seperti kemarin akan terjadi lagi padaku.

 _Disemprot sebotol cola._ Ya, bahkan aku tidak mau meminum sejenis _cola_ lagi.

Aku melangkahkan kaki mungilku ke dalam kelasku, kelas 5-1. Hanya selangkah saja kakiku menginjak lantai kelas, sudah ada beberapa pasang mata yang melirikku tajam melalui sudut mata mereka.

Entah kenapa, ini semua tidak juga berakhir. Aku hanya ingin pergi main sama Sakura- _chan_ dan Naruto-kun. Aku mau bolos saja.

Tapi, Sakura- _chan_ dan Naruto- _kun_ tidak pernah absen selama ini kecuali beberapa sakit dan izin. Selebihnya mereka selalu ikut belajar di sekolah. Kalau mereka belajar, aku main dengan siapa?

Aku terus berjalan menuju bangku punyaku di ujung kelas, melewati teman-teman sekelasku yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku dari kepala, pundak, lutut dan kaki. Ada yang salah sama seragamku? Apa lagi yang salah?

Sesampainya di tempatku duduk, aku menyapa Sakura- _chan_ yang duduk disampingku.

" _Ohayou_ , Sakura- _chan"_ aku memperlihatkan senyumanku yang termanis, melupakan tatapan teman-teman.

"Ohayou, Hinata- _chan._ " Sakura- _chan_ membalas senyumanku. Aku sangat bahagia karena senyumannya. Bagai sebuah bintang yang bersinar di langit yang gelap, menyisakan setitik harapan atas semua yang kualami selama ini.

"Sakura _-chan_ bawa bekal? Aku bawa hari ini." aku merendahkan tubuhku menduduki bangku, masih dengan mata yang menatap Sakura- _chan._

"Kebetulan aku bisa bawa hari ini." Sakura-chan yang cantik dengan rambut merah mudanya, lalu menunjuk sebuah tas kecil yang menurutku itu berisi bekalnya.

. . . . . . . . . . . _ **jam istirahat**_. . . . . . . . . .

"Aku meninggalkan bekalku di loker, aku kesana dulu, ya?" Aku langsung berlari setelah pamit dengan Sakura _-chan_ tepat saat jam istirahat dimulai. Bekalku sengaja kusimpan di loker agar tidak memberatkan bawaanku ke kelas..

Lokerku ini agak sedikit jauh dari kelas. Cukup melelahkan memang, tapi aku tetap berlari kecil hingga kutemui lokerku yang berada ditengah loker-loker yang lain.

Kubuka loker bernomor 16 yang berwarna putih gading milikku. Aneh, tidak terkunci.

Aku menemukan sesuatu mengejutkan.

 _Kenapa?_ Aku membatin histeris. Lokerku yang entah bagaimana bisa dibuka, berantakan disetiap sudutnya. Isi bekalku yang semula segar dan menarik, tersebar tak karuan di dalam sana yang kini telah membusuk dan mengeluarkan bau tak sedap.

Buku-bukuku sudah dilekati oleh nasi dari bekalku. Dinding lokerku tak lagi berwarna putih gading bersih, melainkan berwarna merah akibat saus.

Mereka berhasil membobol lokerku dan merusak segalanya. Mereka juga tidak lupa memasukkan beberapa sampah dan cacing tanah ke dalam !

Aku mundur beberapa langkah sambil menutup hidung dan mulutku seraya menggeleng akibat bau dan kesedihan atas rusaknya _bento_ buatan Ibu.

'Ibu membuatnya susah payah, hiks' aku terisak tak kuasa menahan perasaan ini. Aku jatuh berlutut ketika cacing-cacing itu perlahan mulai jatuh dari lokerku ke lantai seolah menantangku untuk tetap bertahan. Tidak lama, aku mendengar seseorang atau mungkin beberapa, tengah tertawa riuh mungkin karena aku.

" _Hahahaha, lihat wajahnya...lucu sekali."_ Aku tersentak kaget ketika mendengarnya. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat ke mana tawa itu berasal.

Aku melihat sekumpulan anak perempuan sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama, sambil melihat keadaanku yang kini berlutut sambil menangis.

" _Makanya, jangan sok cantik."_ mereka mengataiku lagi. Untuk saat ini, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Kuhentikan tangisku, meski sejenak masih terisak. Lalu kutegapkan tubuhku yang semula berlutut. Kemudian, tanpa beban aku berlari kencang ke arah mereka sudah dengan sebotol air minum ditanganku yang kubawa dari kelas.

Kusirami mereka dengan air dari botolku. Aku tidak tahu angin apa yang membuatku bertindak seberani ini. Aku juga tak tahu apa yang telah merasukiku.

Sejenak mereka berhenti tertawa. Mereka memperhatikan satu sama lain hingga akhirnya mereka mendekat, menyudutkanku, berteriak dan mengancamku..

"Apa-apaan kau?!" aku tidak mengerti.

"Bodoh!" apa yang membuatku begitu kalian benci?

"Aku tidak akan berhenti menganggumu!" t-tidak bisa? Kenapa?

"Kupastikan besok sudah ada kecoak dan tikus di lokermu, Bodoh!" jangan kecoak, mereka menjijikkan. Kumohon.

"Kau pikir kekayaanmu bisa menghentikan ini semua?" aku hanya bisa menutup kedua telingaku.

"CUKUP!" sesosok anak laki-laki berlari dan berhenti didepanku. Merentangkan kedua tangannya setelah meneriaki mereka, seolah melindungiku.

Anak laki-laki itu memilili rambut kuning nan jabrik. Dari belakang tubuhnya seperti lebih tua dariku. _Kakak kelas ya?_

"Apa kalian pikir kalian pantas menyakiti orang lain?!" ia kembali meneriaki mereka membuat mereka tersentak karena intonasinya yang terlalu tinggi.

"K-kami–"

"Sekali lagi kalian mengganggu anak ini, aku berjanji kalian akan segera dikeluarkan!" kakak itu masih didepanku menghindarkanku dari pandangan mereka.

Terlihat nyali mereka menciut. Dimarahi kakak kelas, tentu saja mereka takut. Apalagi ketahuan seperti ini.

Setelah mereka berlari kocar-kacir, kakak itu mendekatiku dan bertanya

"Kau sudah tidak apa? Mereka itu bukan manusia, jangan didengarkan, ya?" kakak itu mengepalkan satu tangannya yang sedikit terangkat.

"Te-terimakasih, _senpai._." Aku memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan langsung berterimakasih.

"Ah ya, namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto!" kakak itu terlihat nyengir dibalik wajah beraura matahari itu. Ia tersenyum padaku. Seorang sebaya selain Sakura- _chan_ tersenyum padaku?

"A-aku akan memanggil Naruto-senpai saja." aku menolak untuk memanggilnya begitu, aku akan menghilangkan rasa hormatku padanya. Itu kan tidak baik..

"Tenang saja. Tapi aku lebih nyaman dipanggil Naruto sih…" dia tampak memelas dan sedih ketika mengetahui aku menolak memanggilnya seperti itu. Melihat wajahnya berubah drastis begitu, aku turuti saja dia–

"N-naruto- _kun_ bagaimana?" –tapi menambah _suffix -kun_ dibelakangnya.

"Aku lebih suka dipanggil begitu!" Naruto _-kun_ tampak bahagia ketika aku memutuskan untuk memanggilnya seperti yang kusebut tadi.

"I-iya.."

"Itu lokermu?" aku mengangguk. "Astaga! Kotor sekali." lanjutnya sambil mendekati lokerku yang masih terbuka.

"Aku akan bersihkan untukmu!"

"J-jangan biar aku saja.." aku buru-buru menghentikan langkah Naruto- _kun_ untuk menuju lokerku. Lagipula ini sangat mengerikan untuk dibersihkan olehnya.

"Aku sudah biasa kok dalam hal membersihkan!" Naruto- _kun_ kembali bersemangat seolah menjawab pernyataan dalam otakku. "Aku sering membersihkan rumahku seorang diri, lho!"

"T-tidak.." aku menggeleng ke arahnya.

Naruto _-kun_ tampak berhenti dan berpikir karena aku terus-terusan menolak tawarannya untuk membersihkan lokerku.

"Nah!" setelah berpikir beberapa saat, sepertinya ia telah menemukan sebuah jawaban. "Aku akan membelikanmu makan untuk menggantikan bekalmu dan kau tidak bisa menolaknya." Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Bagaimana bisa aku terus menolaknya?

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Hinata kembali memutar memori lamanya saat pertama kali bertemu Naruto. Bahkan sejak muda, sudah ada jiwa suka menolong dari diri Naruto. Apakah itu keberuntungan bagi seorang Hinata yang lemah untuk berada didekat Naruto ?

Hinata mengambil napas sejenak lalu dihembuskannya. Ia tidak tahu pasti apa sebabnya, hingga ia menderita sedemikian rupa atas semua ini.

Hinata lelah. Itu sebabnya ia saat ini membaringkan tubuhnya sembari memejamkan kedua kelopaknya. Membiarkan udara memasuki kamarnya melalui balkon, agar ia dengan mudah mengolah oksigen dalam paru-parunya hingga ia tidur terlelap.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang lain, terdengar seorang pria paruh baya sedang bercakap-cakap serius dengan seseorang diseberang mejanya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau temukan?" pria yang bertanya itu tampak menuntut suatu jawaban dibalik wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu.

"Dari yang kutemukan, anak sulungnya bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Ia kuliah di Konoha University sedangkan anak bungsunya, Hyuuga Hanabi bersekolah di Konoha Middle School," jelas pria yang lain sambil menatap balik orang yang menanyainya. Tidak lupa menyerahkan beberapa foto yang menampilkan gadis berambut panjang, serta gadis yang hampir serupa dengan gadis sebelumnya namun berusia lebih muda.

"Ini menarik. Hyuuga sulung kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Sasuke," pria paruh baya itu menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya menyiratkan suatu ketertarikan atas apa yang baru didengarnya. Ia mengambil foto gadis berambut panjang dari atas meja lalu membaliknya untuk melihat informasi lain yang telah dituliskan disana.

"Panggil Sasuke untuk menemuiku," lanjutnya memerintah.

"Baik, Fugaku-sama."

Bos besar itu ialah Uchiha Fugaku. Ayah dari Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Apa yang dipikirkan gadis bodoh itu? Seenaknya saja menumpahkan jus tomat mengenai bajuku.

Tidak terima atas perlakuannya terhadapku, aku pun membalas perbuatannya. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan kalian katakan. Aku benar-benar kehilangan selera, jadi aku berikan saja padanya.

Tidak peduli juga apa dia perempuan atau pria sepertiku, akan kuperlakukan sama seperti tadi jika dia siapapun itu berani mencari perkara denganku.

Setelah membersihkan sisa tomat di bajuku yang tidak sepenuhnya hilang, aku memakai jas kuliahku sebagai siasat agar nodanya tidak terlihat.

Malas pulang ke rumah atau pergi ke suatu tempat untuk membeli baju. Aku hanya.. malas.

Aku kembali ke fakultasku setelah mengalami insiden tadi yang menurutku sangat merepotkan. Aku tidak juga peduli terhadap orang-orang yang melihatku membalas gadis itu. Meski saat ini, mereka mungkin sedang mengataiku di setiap bisikan. Sekali lagi, aku malas tahu.

Aku kembali menekuni aktivitas melelahkanku di fakultas ini. Saat aku memasuki ruangan, aku tidak melihat Naruto dimanapun.

Biasanya dia yang paling semangat menempuh perkuliahan bisnis ini, tidak denganku. Tapi ia tidak hadir hari ini?

Beberapa saat lamanya telah kami lewati dengan memulai pelajaran yang membosankan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Naruto datang setelah entah darimana.

"Maaf, Tsunade- _sensei._ Aku terlambat." Naruto memasuki ruangan dan membungkuk hormat kepada Tsunade- _sensei_. Tidak terlepas dari nafasnya yang terengah-engah, ia pasti habis berlarian.

"Darimana saja kau Naruto?!" Tsunade- _sensei_ sepertinya marah besar. Seluruh penghuni kelas tampak berdiam diri. Bagus, mereka tidak lagi berisik seperti biasanya. Tapi sama saja kalau keheningan ini diisi teriakan amarah seorang Tsunade.

"A..aku habis mengantar temanku yang sakit pulang ke rumahnya, _sensei._ " Naruto tampak gugup diwawancarai seperti itu. Aku menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirku tipis melihat ia dimarahi _sensei_. Seringkali ia dimarahi, aku hanya tidak tahan melakukannya. Entahlah.

"Kau rela meninggalkan pelajaran ini demi menjadi pahlawan? Belajar saja sana sama temanmu itu!" dia melanjutkan marahnya.

" _A_ pa _sensei_ tega melihat seseorang yang sedang sakit dan butuh bantuan ditinggalkan sendirian tanpa siapapun disana untuk tempatnya bersandar? Dimanakah hati nurani Anda, _sensei_?" dengan nada yang kutahu itu dibuat-buat, ia terlihat seakan-akan mencurahkan isi hatinya lalu mempertanyakan dimana letak hati nurani Tsunade- _sensei_ hingga akhirnya _sensei_ berambut pirang itu tidak mampu lagi membendung amarahnya.

"Kau keluar atau aku yang pergi?!" Tsunade- _sensei_ memberi pilihan. Lalu sejenak Naruto memperhatikan kami teman satu perguruannya. Ia tampak mengasihani jika kami tidak mendapat pelajaran dari _sensei._

"Aku yang akan pergi!" setelah Naruto berpikir, ia berkata dengan tegas lalu meninggalkan ruangan tanpa Tsunade- _sensei_ sempat berucap. Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja meminta maaf tanpa memberi jawaban atas pilihan yang tadi, tapi Naruto malah menanggapi serius ucapan Tsunade- _sensei_ dan pergi begitu saja. Naruto memang bodoh orangnya.

Aku memutar mataku malas. Haruskah pelajaran dilanjutkan?

.

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kantin kampus. Ia ingin mengisi perutnya yang lapar karena kurang asupan jus tomat. Karena seperti yang kita tahu jus tomatnya tadi dihabiskan percuma.

Selain itu, Sasuke tahu kemana Naruto akan berlabuh ketika diusir dari kelas. Tentu saja kantin.

"Sasukeeeeee!" Naruto berteriak dari kejauhan seperti seorang gadis ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arah mejanya.

"Berisik!" Sasuke memiringkan tangannya sehingga telapaknya menyamping, lalu memukul kepala Naruto tepat ditengah.

"Ittai!" Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja Sasuke sakiti.

"Kenapa kau tidak memilih _sensei_ saja yang pergi?" Sasuke duduk didepan Naruto setelah memesan jus tomat.

"Masa' aku kurang ajar seperti itu?" Naruto mengelak. Padahal ia ingin teman-temannya tetap belajar agar tidak tertinggal pelajaran, Naruto memang punya hati yang baik.

"Kau pikir meragukan hati nurani seorang Tsunade tidak kurang ajar?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada lalu melirik Naruto yang berada di seberang meja.

"Ya, bagaimana lagi? Temanku tidak bisa kutinggalkan." Naruto tampak mengeluh pasrah lalu meletakkan wajahnya diatas meja bulat kantin.

"Temanmu?" Sasuke terlihat penasaran.

Seolah kembali bersemangat dengan topik pembicaraan, dengan cepat ia mengangkat kembali wajahnya lalu menghadap Sasuke.

"Ya! Temanku sebenarnya tidak sakit. Ia baru saja disirami jus tomat pagi tadi. Menurutmu, manusia siapa yang tega berbuat hal kejam begitu padanya?" Sasuke mengernyit. Disirami jus tomat? Apa itu gadis yang menabraknya tadi?

Sasuke berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. _Jadi gadis itu teman Naruto?_ batinnya.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi melamun, membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"Hei, jangan melamun!" Naruto berujar demikian setelah menepuk kedua tangannya beberapa senti di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Hah?" Sasuke tersadar.

"Kau mendengarkanku?" Naruto sedikit memiringkan wajahnya bertanya.

"Hn."

"Jadi siapa menurutmu?" Naruto melanjutkan.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, akhirnya Sasuke bersuara.

"Aku." Sasuke mengakuinya sebagai seorang _gentleman._

"Apa?" Naruto belum juga _connect_ dengan apa yang temannya satu itu ucapkan.

"Jika ia seorang gadis berambutpanjang, maka pelakunya adalah aku. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sasuke malah menantang Naruto. Naruto yang daritadi bingung, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya.

" _Teme!_ Apa kau tahu yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto teriak-teriak tidak jelas membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya memusatkan perhatian ke arah meja mereka. Seperti yang biasanya terjadi.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya membalas pertanyaan Naruto.

"Salahnya yang tiba-tiba saja menabrakku," lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya malas.

"Tidak begitu juga caranya!" Naruto mencengkram kerah kemeja Sasuke seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Orang-orang yang masih melihat mereka tidak dipedulikan oleh kedua orang itu.

"Bagaimana lagi? Aku kelepasan. Jus tomatku sudah berhambur–"

"Tidak begitu juga caranya!" Naruto mengulangi lagi kalimatnya seolah tidak ada kalimat lain.

"Sebaiknya kau meminta maaf." lanjut Naruto sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada kerah Sasuke dan kembali duduk.

Sasuke tampak mendiamkan Naruto karena ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau tahu? Dia anak yang baik. Ini hari pertamanya kuliah dan kau sudah menghancurkan harapannya." Naruto melanjutkan.

Sasuke lagi-lagi diam.

"Sasuke, berbaikanlah dengannya. Dia itu–" kini kalimat Naruto berhasil disela oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau meminta maaf. Lagipula dia yang salah karena telah menabrakku dan mengotori bajuku." Sasuke menatap tajam pria bersurai kuning di depannya.

"Ini urusanku dengannya. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur dan hentikan pembicaraan mengenai ini," Sasuke berujar sarkastik tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang sekarang kembali lesu dihadapannya.

Mungkin Sasuke memang kelewatan. Tapi meminta maaf? Itu hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah selesai kuliah ketika ia mendapat panggilan dari asisten ayahnya agar ia langsung menemui sang ayah usai kuliah.

Dengan perasaan bertanya dalam dirinya, Sasuke kembali ke rumah mengendarai _BMW_ kesayangannya.

Setelah beberapa saat menyusuri jalan Konoha yang cukup ramai, ia lalu memasuki kawasan _mansion_ Uchiha memarkirkan mobil di tempat biasanya, lalu berjalan menuju ruang kerja ayahnya seraya mencengkram jasnya yang disampirkan sembarang di bahu, sedangkan satu tangan yang lain ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Sasuke mengetuk dua kali pintu ruang kerja ayahnya. Tanpa menunggu balasan, ia memutar kenop pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci dan langsung masuk ke dalam.

Fugaku yang mendapati anaknya masuk tanpa ia persilahkan lalu memperlihatkan senyum tipisnya.

"Wah, wah. Kau sudah cukup besar rupanya untuk masuk tanpa kupersilahkan." Fugaku menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas seraya mempertemukan kedua tangannya dalam suatu genggaman.

"Apa maksud ayah memanggilku?" Sasuke tidak betah berlama-lama disana jadi ia langsung saja _to the point_.

"Kau akan kupindahkan ke fakultas kedokteran." Fugaku berujar dengan santainya, tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang kini dibuat bingung olehnya.

"Apa?" Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia akan dipindakan ke fakultas kedokteran. Apa lagi yang akan ia hadapi?

"Dulu ayah memaksaku masuk ke fakultas bisnis untuk melanjutkan perusahaan payah milik ayah ini. Sekarang apa maksud ayah menyuruhku pindah ke kedokteran?" Sasuke menahan amarahnya. Ia pusing karena bolak-balik ayahnya memaksa dirinya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Balaskan dendamku dengan membuat anak sulung Hyuuga menderita. Aku memindahkanmu ke kedokteran agar kau lebih mudah melaksanakan perintahku ini." Fugaku panjang lebar memberikan penjelasan kepada anaknya, tapi sama saja Sasuke tidak mengerti. Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa juga dia harus terlibat?

"Aku tidak ingin ikut bermain dalam permainanmu, ayah. Lagipula dendam ayah itu bukanlah urusanku." Sasuke masih dalam mode menahan emosi. Ia tidak ingin repot-repot melakukan hal yang tidak berguna karena umpan ayahnya ini.

"Oh, begitu? Apa ini akan jadi urusanmu jika aku .., " Fugaku memberi jeda di tengah kalimatnya membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. ".. kembali melaksanakan rencana yang dulu gagal?" Fugaku menampakkan sebuah seringaian.

Sasuke tersentak, tapi masih dengan sikapnya yang tenang ia mampu menatap balik ayahnya.

"Kenapa juga aku harus melakukannya?" Sasuke mencengkram jari tangannya dibalik kedua tangannya yang terlipat. Ia hanya geram menghadapi ayahnya yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat menyebalkan.

"Tentu saja aku telah memikirkan konsekuensinya jika kau tidak menurutiku. Aku tidak akan lagi menganggapmu sebagai anak, kuusir kau dari rumah ini, dan kupastikan semua perusahaan atau apapun itu tidak akan menerimamu untuk bekerja." Fugaku yang jarang banyak bicara, harus meninggalkan kebiasaannya itu untuk kali ini. Namun, ia tidak ingin melupakan kesan solid Uchiha yang ia punya yaitu dengan cara memberi tekanan di setiap katanya.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar tutur kata ayahnya tapi ia tetap terdiam di tempat ia berpijak, hingga akhirnya Fugaku melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Intinya, jika kau tidak dapat memilih salah satu antara menikah atau 'melukai', aku yakin kau akan hidup menderita. Sangat. Menderita." penekanan Fugaku yang itu lagi. Sekarang kalian tahu kan apa rencana yang dulu gagal?

"Baiklah." Sasuke tahu benar kekuasaan ayahnya yang satu ini. Apa saja bisa ia dapatkan, termasuk menghilangkan nyawa sekalipun. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke memilih untuk memikirkan kebahagiannya di masa depan. "Tapi berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir." Sasuke melanjutkan.

Fugaku mengangguk sekaligus menyeringai. "Ya, ya. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa menolak. Ingat, jangan terlalu lama berpikir." Fugaku lalu kembali berkutat dengan berkasnya yang sebelumnya ia tinggalkan untuk menerima kehadiran anaknya.

Tanda-tanda ayahnya telah mengabaikannya telah nampak, namun Sasuke tetap diam. Ia tak kunjung beranjak dari ruang kerja ayahnya itu.

Fugaku yang heran karena Sasuke tidak juga pergi, kembali menatap anak bungsunya tersebut.

Setelah ditatap ayahnya, Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang dari tadi berputar di kepalanya.

"Kenapa ayah ingin balas dendam?" Sasuke masih dengan posisi yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Berdiri, melipat tangan di dada, dan menatap ayahnya–tajam. Sepertinya mata tajamnya tidak akan pernah bisa tumpul di situasi macam apapun.

"Aku akan memberitahumu lain kali. Aku sibuk saat ini." Fugaku mengambil penanya lalu mengisi berkas yang ia ambil dari tumpukan di meja.

"Lalu, siapa yang ayah mau aku .. lukai ?" Sasuke masih saja bertanya. Ia ikut-ikutan banyak bicara hari ini.

Fugaku menegakkan tubuhnya seolah baru teringat akan sesuatu. Ia lalu mengambil salah satu foto di dalam suatu map lalu memberikannya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang penasaran langsung saja mengambil foto itu.

Belum lama ia melihat foto itu, ia cukup terkejut karena sepertinya ia baru saja menemui gadis dalam foto itu hari ini. Tentu saja gadis yang menabraknya sembrono dan gadis yang ia permalukan hari ini. Sasuke tampak menyeringai setelah memperhatikan foto itu. Lalu ia kembali bersuara.

"Sepertinya tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama." Sasuke masih memperhatikan foto di tangannya.

"Hn?" Fugaku mengangkat wajahnya lagi ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut apa yang ingin anaknya itu katakan.

"Tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk jawabanku. Aku memilih pilihan kedua."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Author's Note**

 **Hi minna, maafkan aku yang menyakiti Hinata di chapter ini :'v huhuu. Zuha mau bikin cerita yang pahit-pahit di awal tapi manis-manis diakhir gitu :'D. Terimakasih kepada semua yang menyempatkan review, follows, dan menjadikan fanfict ini sebagai favourite (serta menjadikan Zuha sebagai Author favorit anda ;D).**

 **Sudut Balas Review**

 **HipHipHuraHura** \- iya, ini Sasuhina kok. Padahal Zuha udah ngepairin tapi kayaknya ada error sedikit. Yang kemarin di hapus karena kurang pede. Uhuk.

 **Shionna Akasuna -** semoga aku sempat ya masukin Narusaku~ plak.

 **Miyuchin2307 -** membaca review mu aku terharu soalnya ini fanfict pertama yang aku pertahankan eak. Mereka musuhan mungkin akan dijelaskan di chapter berikut. Sabar menunggu yaa. Arigatouu

 **Lovely Sasuhina -** belum lama kok musuhannya. Akhirnya Sasuhina ketemu disini tapi maaf tidak sesuai yang kalian harapkan :'3 huhuu

 **NillaariezqysekarrSarry470 -** waw sulit sekali menulis namamu :v daijoubu kok. Makasih telah memberiku semangat :'v semoga memuaskan ya.


	3. Again

**APPLESAUCE**

* * *

 _Previous_ _Chapter_

Sasuke tampak menyeringai setelah memperhatikan foto itu. Lalu ia kembali bersuara.

"Sepertinya tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama." Sasuke masih memperhatikan foto di tangannya.

"Hn?" Fugaku mengangkat wajahnya lagi ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut apa yang ingin anaknya itu katakan.

"Tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk jawabanku. Aku memilih pilihan kedua."

* * *

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Fugaku memberi jeda pada kalimatnya lalu melanjutkan. "Kau akan pindah minggu depan. Kau tahu, ini hal mudah bagiku. Setelah kau menyelesaikan misi ini, kau bisa saja menetap atau kembali ke bisnis dan melakukan yang kau inginkan." Fugaku memberi titik pada kalimatnya menganggap semua sudah berakhir, tapi rupanya masih ada pertanyaan di kepala Sasuke.

"Sampai kapan?"

"Kuberikan waktu 6 bulan untuk mengeluarkannya dari fakultas mungkin? Terserah. Intinya aku ingin Hyuuga hancur sehancurnya." Fugaku dengan pena di tangan seolah menghunuskan pena itu penuh amarah ke meja.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa ?"

"Cih. Kau tidak mampu melakukannya? Kupikir kau benar-benar Uchiha ternyata bukan. Kalau begitu Itachi–" Fugaku baru saja ingin mengutarakan pikirannya hingga akhirnya Sasuke menyelanya.

"Ck. Sudahlah. Tidak dengan Itachi."

Sasuke tentu saja punya alasan mengapa ia begitu menuruti keinginan ayahnya. Pertama, ia ingin melampaui kakaknya. Ya, Uchiha Itachi. Ada keinginan yang tersirat di dalam hatinya agar ia mampu melebihi sesuatu apapun dari kakak yang berwajah mirip dengannya itu. Selama ini, sudah cukup baginya ketika Itachi selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari ayahnya. Sehingga menuruti kemauan ayahnya dan meningkatkan keberadaan Sasuke dimata ayahnya, dianggap Sasuke sebagai cara terbaik untuk melampaui Itachi. Keinginan yang kuat untuk menjatuhkan rival, demi mendapat kepuasan. Itulah Uchiha Sasuke.

Kedua, ia mengenal atau lebih tepatnya menyimpan ketidaksukaan terhadap target ayahnya. Kalian sudah tahu kan mengapa Sasuke tidak menyukai gadis itu?

Mari kembali ke Sasuke yang mana sudah menyelesaikan urusan untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah itu, sehingga ia ikut saja kemana kakinya membawanya.

Rupanya kakinya berhenti di kamar Sasuke sendiri. Apa dia harus memikirkan rencana untuk mengerjai Hinata? Entahlah.

 **Drttt** **drttt**

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar di saku celananya. Sasuke dengan malas menerima panggilan itu sambil merebahkan diri ke sofa terdekat. Panggilan dari Naruto.

"Oi, _teme_! Kenapa kau tidak datang juga? Kau ingin aku berlumut menunggumu disini, hah?!" Sasuke menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara Naruto yang nyaring bak peluit guru olahraga.

"Ck. Diamlah. Kerjakan saja sendiri." ucap Sasuke datar tanpa menghiraukan emosi lawan bicaranya yang memuncak.

"Ini tugas kelompok dan kau memintaku mengerjakannya sendiri?! Bilang saja kalau kau tidak mau lulus!" Sasuke memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Meredam emosi karena terus-terusan mendengar nada tinggi pria di seberang sana. Lagipula sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan Naruto dan fakultas bisnis yang baru ia masuki selama 3 semester itu.

Enggan membalas ocehan Naruto, akhirnya Sasuke menutup panggilan di ponselnya dan menutup kedua matanya pula.

Tidak lama merasakan kedamaian, lagi-lagi ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Dari Naruto tentu saja. Ia hanya tidak mau mengerjakan tugas kelompok sendiri. Sasuke lalu mengangkat panggilan agar getaran di ponselnya tidak menjadi-jadi.

"Enak saja menutup panggilan ketika aku belum selesai bicara! Akan kudatangi rumahmu dan menuntut segalanya!" Naruto masih marah-marah meminta pertanggung jawaban Sasuke.

"Datang saja. Kau akan menyesal." ya, menyesali karena Sasuke tidak akan repot-repot untuk tugas-tugas tersebut baik yang sudah diberikan dosen maupun tugas mendatang.

"Tunggu aku disana!" sekarang Naruto lah yang mematikan panggilan karena tidak mau kalah dari Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia hanya ingin mendapat ketenangan hari ini. Kenapa juga Naruto harus datang dan menemuinya?

Sasuke memikirkan sesuatu. _Naruto hanya akan menghancurkan hari ini_. Batin Sasuke.

Ia pun berniat mencari kedamaian di luar sana. Ia mengganti kemejanya dengan baju santai berwarna hitam lalu pergi meninggalkan kediamannya dengan mobil tanpa meninggalkan pesan apapun. Jalan-jalan mungkin akan menyegarkan pikirannya.

Dengan kecepatan normal, mobilnya melesat menuju cafe yang sering ia kunjungi. Ia tahu Naruto pasti sudah pergi dari sana–yang semula memang tempat mereka sebelumnya berjanji untuk bertemu.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sudah bangun dari tidurnya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Sekarang ia hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Memasak misalnya.

Sekarang ia di dapur mencari-cari bahan yang ia butuhkan untuk membuat onigiri. Entah kenapa ia ingin makan itu dan ingin membuatnya sendiri. Padahal ia bisa meminta pelayan di rumahnya untuk membuatkan yang terlezat. Hanya saja ia ingin bersenang-senang.

Tapi setelah beberapa lama menggeledah kulkas dan meja panjang dapur, ia tidak menemukan lembaran nori dimanapun.

"Rin-san, apa stock nori sudah habis?" tanya Hinata pada Rin-san yang saat itu sedang mencuci piring di wastafel dapur.

"Iya, Hinata-sama. Baru saja habis untuk sushi tadi pagi. Aku akan membelikan nori untuk Hinata-sama." ujar Rin-san seraya mencuci tangan dengan cepat agar segera selesai, tapi dengan cepat pula Hinata mencegah Rin-san.

"Tidak apa, Rin-san. Aku akan membelinya sendiri." Hinata yang tersenyum itu, terlihat seperti malaikat dimata pelayan bermata coklat itu. Tetap saja, Rin-san merasa tak enak hati.

"T-tidak, Hinata-sama. Aku yang akan membelikannya. Hinata-sama bisa beristirahat di rumah." Rin-san hanya ingin menjadi pelayan yang baik bagi Hinata yang selama ini juga baik terhadapnya.

"Aku juga ingin membeli perlengkapan pribadiku yang lain sekalian jalan-jalan juga... Rin-san lanjutkan saja ya" ujar Hinata tersenyum manis yang kemudian dijawab anggukan oleh Rin-san yang tidak mampu melawan tuannya ini.

Hinata bergegas melepas celemek yang tadi sudah ia kenakan. Lalu berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mengambil dompet serta menyisir rambutnya lebih rapi. Hinata sudah mengenakan dress putih selutut sedari tadi, yang menurutnya masih pantas ia pakai ke supermarket.

Ia turun ke lantai bawah lalu berjalan keluar pintu mansion. Supir pribadinya, Tanabe-san melihat tuannya berjalan keluar. Tanabe-san spontan berjalan mendekati tuannya.

"Hinata-sama akan kemana? Tunggu sebentar saya siapkan mobilnya."

"Tidak perlu, Tanabe-san. Aku akan pergi jalan-jalan naik sepeda." tunjuk Hinata pada sepeda yang ada di wilayah parkiran.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan Hinata-sama." Tanabe-san masih memperhatikan Hinata yang berjalan menjauhinya menuju parkiran mansion.

Hinata menegakkan sepedanya, lalu menaiki dan mulai mengayuhnya keluar dari kawasan mansion Hyuuga. Tidak lupa saat melewati gerbang utama, ia mengabarkan petugas disana bahwa ia akan pergi berjalan-jalan siapa tahu Hanabi yang saat ini belum pulang sekolah akan mencarinya.

Ia kayuh pedal sepeda putihnya menyusuri jalan-jalan Konoha. Membiarkan rambutnya terbawa angin. Menyesapi tiap udara yang berhembus dari arah yang berlawanan darinya. Ia juga mengabaikan banyak pasang mata yang takjub atas kecantikannya sore itu.

Ia memutuskan untuk berbelanja di toko swalayan di kompleks pertokoan yang cukup ramai di tengah kota. Tidak terlalu jauh dari mansion tercinta. Juga tidak butuh waktu yang lama baginya untuk sampai.

Dengan riang Hinata berbelanja disana. Nori, daging segar dan beberapa sayuran rasanya sudah cukup untuk melengkapi onigiri buatannya. Sesungguhnya, perlengkapan pribadi yang ia jadikan alibi pada Rin-san tidak benar-benar ia beli.

Setelah membayar, ia lalu kembali menaiki sepeda dan menyusuri jalanan di kompleks pertokoan itu.

Tak lama, hingga akhirnya matanya tertarik pada suatu toko bunga dimana banyak macam bunga berwarna-warni di pajang di depannya.

Hinata menghentikan sepedanya tepat di depan toko bunga itu. Ia melihat gadis cantik yang sebaya dengannya sedang menata bunga-bunga yang tak kalah cantik dari pemiliknya. Hinata lalu mencoba menyapa.

"Selamat sore, aku melihat banyak bunga cantik disini." Hinata tersenyum merekah membuat gadis berambut kuning panjang itu balik tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, karena aku yang merawatnya. Hahaha." gadis itu menertawai ucapannya sendiri. Hinata yang merasa gadis ini bersahabat ingin sekali berkenalan dengannya tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulai. Ia kembali mencoba memberanikan diri.

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata. Maukah kau.. jadi temanku?" Hinata kikuk. Ia benar-benar sulit melakukannya. Ia sendiri tahu bahwa ia tidak pandai dalam mendapatkan teman.

"Hah? Tidak perlu sungkan, Hyuuga-san." gadis itu memberi jeda dengan tawanya. "Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Aku berteman dengan siapa saja asalkan orang itu membeli bungaku." gadis yang bernama Ino itu kembali terkikik geli.

"O-oh. Kalau begitu aku membeli yang ini!" tunjuk Hinata spontan pada tumbuhan kecil disampingnya.

"Haha. Aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula ini masih anakan. Banyak bunga yang akan kurekomendasikan.." ajak Ino ke bagian depan tokonya.

"Ini mawar yang indah, bukan?" ujar Ino sambil merapikan daun dan mahkotanya. Ino kemudian menjelaskan banyak hal mengenai bunga.

Hinata tampak asik dalam mendengarkan Ino sampai-sampai tidak sadar jika seseorang sedang memperhatikannya dibalik jendela cafe di seberang toko bunga yang ia kunjungi.

Ia mengamati toko itu lebih jauh hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sepeda yang terparkir disana. Ia baru saja melihat sepeda itu hari ini. Sebelumnya tidak pernah ada disana dan tahu benar bahwa si gadis toko tidak punya sepeda. Menjadi pelanggan di cafe ini membuatnya tahu banyak hal.

"Apa ban itu. . ." Sasuke mulai berpikir jahat. Ia tak menyadari pikiran jahatnya itu telah tersebut dalam ucapan ringan hingga seseorang berhasil mendengarnya.

"Bicara sendiri, Tuan Uchiha?"

 **Plak**

Telapak tangan Uzumaki Naruto sukses mendarat di punggung Sasuke dan menimbulkan bunyi yang nyaris terdengar memilukan oleh orang-orang sekitar jika saja mereka tidak sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Tidak terima perlakuan Naruto, ia genggam tangan Naruto yang masih ada di punggungnya lalu ia memutar tangan itu dengan seksama membuat Naruto menjerit histeris.

"Arghh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke? Kau mau aku kehilangan tanganku, ya?!" Naruto mengelus-elus tangan kanannya setelah keluar dari jeratan Sasuke, lalu mengambil duduk di seberang pria jahat itu.

"Kau duluan," Sasuke tak bosan memasang wajah datar setelah mendengus singkat.

"Tak perlu berlama-lama, ayo selesaikan tugas dosen kampret itu." Naruto mengeluarkan laptopnya dari dalam tas yang sebelumnya ia sampirkan di bahu.

"Sudah kubilang, kerjakan saja sendiri." Sasuke memutar mata malas dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Memperhatikan Hinata, tentunya. Pandangannya kembali ia arahkan keluar jendela sambil menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Garis wajah Sasuke dari samping.. sangat terlalu. Seandainya Naruto seorang gadis pasti ia telah menjambak rambut Sasuke karena ketampanan yang Sasuke miliki, tapi Naruto tetap saja seorang pria sejati.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas. "Sasuke, apa maksudmu?" Naruto berusaha melembut. Siapa tahu Sasuke jadi takluk dan akhirnya bersedia mengerjakan semua ini?

"Aku pindah ke kedokteran." tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto, Sasuke masih saja memperhatikan Hinata yang saat ini sedang menghirup aroma satu persatu bunga di tangannya.

"Apa? Kau hari ini terus membuatku terkejut, Sasuke. Jangan mulai lagi." Naruto memijat keningnya emosi. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menggubris kemarahan Naruto dan tetap setia pada aktivitasnya.

"Bagaimana ceritanya kau pindah-pindah begitu saja?"

"Tanyai saja Ayahku." Sasuke sempat melirik Naruto sesaat sebelum kembali melihat keluar jendela. Naruto berpikir bahwa Sasuke pasti sedang punya banyak pikiran sekarang jadi ia akan minta penjelasan lain waktu.

"Ok, aku akan minta kompensasi Tsunade- _sensei_ karena kau tidak bisa ikut mengerjakan. Mungkin aku akan minta tugas lebih ringan?" Naruto menanyai dirinya sendiri–nampaknya. Ia lalu memasukkan kembali laptop itu ke dalam tasnya sebelum akhirnya memesan minuman.

Sambil menunggu pesanan, ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri sambil melihat ke arah luar. Naruto yang termasuk golongan manusia yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, langsung saja mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke.

"Itu, kan Hinata- _chan_. Oh, aku tahu. kau pasti mau minta maaf, ya? Tunggu sebentar." Naruto yang sok tahu langsung berlarian keluar cafe tanpa Sasuke sempat menghentikan dan memberi sanggahan.

Dapat ia lihat, Naruto menemui Hinata yang sudah membeli sebuket bunga. Mereka terlibat dalam pembicaraan ringan hingga pada suatu momen, Sasuke menemukan Hinata meliriknya sesekali saat berbincang dengan Naruto. Jelas Naruto menyebut namanya dalam perbincangan itu.

Naruto tampak menarik tangan Hinata masuk ke dalam cafe dan membawanya ke meja yang Sasuke tempati.

Setelah Hinata Naruto tempatkan pada kursi yang kosong–yaitu disebelah Naruto duduk, Naruto memulai kembali untuk membuka obrolan di meja itu.

"Hinata- _chan_ , seperti yang kubilang tadi, temanku yang jahat ini ingin meminta maaf." Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan makna tersirat agar Sasuke segera bersuara meminta maaf.

"..." Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata yang ada di depannya, tanpa mengucapkan apapun yang mana berakhir dengan terciptanya situasi hening diantara ketiga sosok disana.

"Sasuke?" Naruto memanggil-manggil Sasuke yang dianggapnya sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Melihat situasi yang tidak baik ini, sepertinya Hinata sadar diri mengenai kejadian beberapa saat lalu di hari itu sehingga ia membuka suara mengenai apa yang ia pikirkan.. "U-um, Naruto-kun.. Aku yang salah karena tidak lihat-lihat saat berjalan.. Kupikir ia tidak perlu meminta maaf… karena sejak awal, ini salahku."

"Hei. Kelakuannya tadi pagi terhadapmu tidak bisa dimaafkan." Naruto melirik tajam pria dihadapannya sesaat. Pria yang dilihat tenang-tenang saja, malah meneruskan menatap gadis di depannya tajam.

"Sudahlah.." Hinata mengeratkan genggaman pada _dress_ putihnya. "Lagipula aku sudah memaafkannya." imbuhnya lirih seraya memperdalam tundukannya.

"Cih." Sasuke memutar matanya. Decihan Sasuke mengangkat kepala Hinata untuk kembali menatapnya. "Aku tidak peduli kau mau memaafkan aku atau tidak karena aku tidak pernah memintanya dari gadis bodoh sepertimu." Sasuke berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan meja itu setelah berhasil membuat hati Hinata ngilu.

Sebelum berjalan terlalu jauh, Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Hyuuga." disertai seringaian khasnya, tentu saja.

Hinata–yang masih di meja itu bersama Naruto, yakin setelah hari ini jika ia bertemu pria itu, ia akan tertimpa nasib buruk yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak Hinata ditarik Naruto masuk ke cafe dan berujung disakiti pria Uchiha. Naruto yang saat itu tidak tahu hasilnya akan seburuk itu, meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada Hinata. Hinata tidak merasa Naruto telah mengukir kesalahan, hal yang mengganggunya selama ini hanyalah Uchiha Sasuke yang entah kenapa begitu membencinya. Ini salahnya juga karena berani cari gara-gara dengan pria berambut raven itu.

Hinata saat ini duduk di dalam ruang belajarnya menunggu kelas Orochimaru- _sensei_ dimulai. Ia menduduki kursi yang sudah ia anggap miliknya seminggu terakhir dengan santai sambil mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya. Sisi yang lain dari mejanya tampak diisi oleh seorang gadis bersurai pink yang sudah ia kenal sejak ia masih kecil. Siapa sangka, ternyata Sakura satu kelas dengannya. Mereka terlihat kaget dan sangat bahagia ketika bertemu pertama kali setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu.

"Sakura- _chan_ , entah kenapa hari ini aku merasa tidak enak hati." Hinata meletakkan dagunya di atas tas yang belum ia turunkan dari meja.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura belum terhubung dengan maksud Hinata karena sepertinya ia kurang tidur tadi malam karena harus mempelajari buku setebal 3 jari tangannya.

"Aku merasa hal yang buruk akan menimpaku hari ini." pusat pikirannya jatuh pada pria Uchiha, orang yang paling tidak mau ia temui.

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Sasuke tidak akan berkeliaran sampai sini." ujar Sakura sekenanya ketika ia mampu membaca pikiran teman didepannya.

Hinata mengedikkan bahunya meragukan pernyataan Sakura. Entah kenapa ia merasa bisa bertemu Sasuke dimana saja, sehingga ia jarang-jarang keluar apabila tidak perlu.

 **Tuk** **tuk** **tuk** **tuk**

Bunyi spidol yang diketukan ke papan tulis tidak sabaran menghentikan berbagai macam aktivitas penghuni kelas itu. Mereka yang terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya sebelum kelas dimulai tidak mengetahui kedatangan Orochimaru- _sensei_ yang terkesan tiba-tiba, tidak terkecuali Hinata dan Sakura.

"Baiklah. Hentikan semua kegiatan tidak bergunamu dan dengarkan aku." ujar dosen itu dingin. Semuanya sudah duduk tenang ditempatnya masing-masing, sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran kemarin. Namun sebelum itu, aku akan memperkenalkan orang ini."

Orochimaru- _sensei_ terlihat memanggil seseorang dibalik pintu yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup. Tidak lama setelah itu, muncul seorang pria yang begitu familiar bagi Hinata, sampai-sampai membuat kedua matanya nyaris keluar dari sarangnya.

Rambut raven mencuat, mata hitam yang tajam dan dingin, pembawaan yang tenang namun menusuk bagi Hinata, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata terkejut bukan main. Keterkejutan bukan hanya milik Hinata. Gadis-gadis di kelasnya tak kalah terkejut karena menemukan seorang malaikat rupawan yang baru saja dikirimkan Tuhan untuk menghibur mereka di kelas yang berat ini.

"Silakan memperkenalkan diri, nak." Orochimaru- _sensei_ mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

Cih. Aku bukan anakmu, pria aneh. Sasuke membatin sambil melirik tajam dosen disebelahnya sebelum akhirnya bersuara.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." sepertinya perkenalan Sasuke sampai disitu saja karena tak terdengar ucapan lain setelahnya. Lagipula ia malas berbasa-basi dan menjelaskan hal yang tidak penting. Orochimaru- _sensei_ yang sadar perkenalan Sasuke hanya sebatas nama, secara tersirat meminta lebih.

"Tidak ada hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan, Uchiha-san?" Sasuke menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Cari kursi yang masih kosong." Orochimaru- _sensei_ memerintah.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah dimana kursi beserta mejanya berjejer rapi. Matanya menemukan tempat yang masih kosong di deretan terbelakang membuat kakinya otomatis berjalan kesana.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis ketika bertemu pandang dengan Hinata saat melewati meja gadis itu, yang ternyata ada disebelah meja yang ia incar.

"Buka halaman 59!" perintah Orochimaru- _sensei_ ketika murid-muridnya kembali sibuk bergosip ria setelah kedatangan Sasuke.

Hinata menjerit dalam hati. Tidak terima Sasuke duduk tidak jauh darinya. Nah, kan firasat buruknya benar terjadi.

"Apa kabar, Hyuuga?" deg. Itulah sapaan maut dari Sasuke kepada Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, Naruto beserta gerombolannya datang dan menghampiri kelas Hinata. Tentu saja bukan untuk menemui Hinata, melainkan untuk bertemu Sasuke yang baru saja berpisah dengan mereka dan pindah ke kelas ini.

"Sasukeee..!" seru Naruto bersemangat dan memeluk erat Sasuke. Sasuke yang keberatan, cepat-cepat melepaskan tangan genit Naruto dari tubuhnya.

"Baru tidak ketemu sehari, aku sudah sangat merindukanmuuu~" Naruto kembali bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

"Menjijikan. Lepaskan, Dobe," ia kembali melepaskan tangan Naruto dari tangannya. Kini, Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Hai, Hinata- _chan._ Wah kau duduk di sebelahnya, ya ?" sapa Naruto sumringah pada Hinata yang dijawab anggukan gugup karena semua orang di kelas memperhatikan dirinya.

Teman-teman sekelas Hinata pasti berpikir begini..

 _Wah, ternyata Hyuuga-san dekat dengan para anak populer ya.._

 _Ya ya betul.. Naruto, Sasuke, Kibaa.. Arghh semuanyaa.._

Kiba yang mereka maksud ialah teman Sasuke dan Naruto yang ikut datang. Hinata tidak terlalu dekat sih dengan Kiba, tidak juga dengan Sasuke. Hinata mendengus membayangkan dirinya dekat dengan Sasuke.

 _Tidak tahu saja aku membenci orang yang kalian puja-puja ini._ Batin Hinata.

"Aaaa, Sasukeeee aku merindukanmuuuu~," teriakan lain yang berasal dari ambang pintu kembali terdengar. Seorang gadis bersurai merah _maroon_ berlari mendatangi Sasuke. Bergelayut manja, dan memeluk Sasuke.

Hinata menaikkan alisnya. Sasuke biasa saja dengan gelayutan manja Karin, gadis populer lain di universitas itu.

Kenapa semua orang populer ada di kelasnya?

"Karin, hentikan," Sasuke meminta Karin menghentikannya tapi tetap saja ia masih memeluk lengannya.

Gerombolan itu berbincang-bincang sebentar sebelum akhirnya pergi untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat tersisa di kantin.

Sebelum pergi, Karin memperhatikan Hinata. Merasa Hinata adalah ancaman karena seorang gadis yang 'lumayan-lah', duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Hinata yang dilirik tajam hanya bisa mendengus pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua kelas hari ini akhirnya selesai. Hinata yang masih merasa dalam ancaman belum dapat bernafas lega karena disinilah ia, berdua dengan Sasuke di ruangan serba putih dimana kelas terakhir terlaksana.

Hinata merutuki betapa bodohnya ia, karena tadi ia tidak cepat-cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia tidak bisa kemana-mana karena sekarang sudah ada Sasuke yang menahannya diambang pintu.

"Kau bersikap seolah tidak mengenalku, Hyuuga." Sasuke berujar datar dengan pandangan tajam yang ia arahkan kepada Hinata. Hinata yang merasa sebagai satu-satunya Hyuuga disana menatap Sasuke balik.

"Jadi apa maumu, Uchiha?" mata _amethyst_ Hinata terlihat tajam, sambil ikut-ikutan memanggil dan menekankan nama klan. Tidak biasanya ia meruncingkan pandangannya karena sebagai gadis keluarga Hyuuga, ia diajarkan untuk memiliki sopan santun serta adab yang tinggi. Namun, ia rasa Sasuke tidak pantas menerimanya.

Sasuke baru pertama kali mendapat pandangan tajam dari seorang gadis, karena biasanya yang ia temukan ialah pandangan memuja nan tergila-gila mengenai ketampanan yang ia miliki.

"Tidak ada." Sasuke menyeringai, membuat Hinata semakin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kalau begitu, minggir. Kau menghalangi jalanku." Hinata mulai tidak sabaran. "Kau juga hanya membuang-buang waktuku." imbuhnya datar.

Sasuke menepi dan membiarkan gadis berambut panjang itu melewatinya. Ada perasaan yang aneh ketika ia berjalan melewati Sasuke. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Hinata mengabaikan saja perasaan itu.

.

.

.

.

Hinata memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Ia sudah diberitahu supirnya, bahwa ia sudah menunggunya di depan.

Namun selama perjalanannya ke gerbang utama universitasnya, ia merasa telah menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang ia lewati. Ia mendengar cekikikan orang-orang saat ia melintas. Ia yakin mereka membicarakan dirinya. Apa ada hal yang salah terhadap dirinya? Hinata yang merasakan ada suatu hal yang ganjil mempercepat langkahnya.

Di ujung koridor, bisa ia lihat Naruto sedang berdiri sambil membaca sesuatu di tangannya. Sejenak Hinata menyapanya lalu pamit untuk pulang duluan. Baru saja beberapa langkah meninggalkan Naruto, Naruto kembali memanggilnya.

"Hinata." Hinata berbalik ketika namanya dipanggil.

"Ya?"

"Ada sesuatu di belakangmu." Naruto mendekat tepatnya ke arah punggung Hinata lalu mengangkat sesuatu dari sana.

Rupanya apa yang membuat Hinata menjadi tontonan publik sudah ia temukan. Tempelan kertas pada tasnya mampu menjelaskan semua bahwa Sasuke berniat memulai perang dengannya. Kertas bertuliskan I'm Idiot sedari tadi bertengger disana. Hinata meremas kertas itu geram.

"Dasar Uchiha!" desis Hinata. Hinata menduga bahwa kertas itu diam-diam Sasuke tempelkan saat Hinata melewatinya tadi. Perasaannya tak pernah salah!

.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya...

"Baiklah, untuk mendalami mengenai apa saja enzim yang ada pada organ tubuh manusia. Aku akan memberikan tugas kelompok." pernyataan Orochimaru- _sensei_ yang baru saja, menimbulkan lenguhan-lenguhan malas dari mahasiswa/i di hadapannya saat ini. Tentu saja yang namanya tugas kelompok ada saja yang tidak kerja dan akhirnya membiarkan yang paling bertanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Jangan membantahku!" Orochimaru- _sensei_ marah besar. Seperti kebiasaannya ia akan mengetuk papan dengan spidol dengan amarah jika perhatian murid-muridnya tidak terfokus pada kelasnya, seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini. Alhasil, semuanya tidak berani buka mulut.

"Begini lebih baik." ia memuji keheningan saat ini. "Kelompoknya sesuai deretan saja biar tidak membuatku pusing. Deretan 1 kelompok 1, deretan 2 jadi kelompok 2, begitu seterusnya. Paham?"

"Paham…" tarikan panjang murid-murid di ruang itu menutup kelas hari ini.

Hinata melirik tajam pria yang duduk di sebelahnya yang berarti sederet dengannya. Mengapa harus satu kelompok dengan pria gila ini? rutuknya dalam hati.

Sasuke yang menyadari telah menjadi pusat perhatian gadis Hyuuga disampingnya lalu mempertemukan pandangannya dengan gadis itu.

 _Onyx_ bertemu _Amethyst_. Hinata sudah berani pada Sasuke, rupanya.

"Apa aku harus ikut mengerjakan?" Sasuke mengerti mengapa Hinata menatapnya seperti itu. Tentu saja karena tugas kelompok yang diberikan dosen berambut hitam nan panjang itu.

"Aku tak peduli. Lebih baik kukerjakan sendiri daripada harus bekerja denganmu." dengus Hinata datar sambil menyiapkan kepulangannya dengan memasukkan buku-buku tebal miliknya ke dalam tas punggungnya. Sayang sekali ia tidak satu kelompok dengan Sakura karena beda deretan.

"Aku yakin dosen _cantik_ itu akan marah besar jika mengetahuinya." ujar Sasuke tidak kalah datar meski sedang mengatai dosen berambut panjang itu dengan sebutan cantik.

"Sekali lagi, aku - tidak - peduli." Hinata memberi penekanan dalam kalimatnya hingga akhirnya berjalan keluar ruangan disertai beberapa hentakan kaki. Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan seringaiannya.

"Kau yang minta,"

.

.

.

.

Malamnya, seperti yang terlihat saat ini, Fugaku dan Sasuke sedang makan bersama di sebuah restaurant ternama, meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang kuliah di luar negeri dan Mikoto Uchiha–ibu Sasuke, yang sedang mengunjungi Itachi untuk beberapa hari.

"Ayah berhutang alasan kenapa aku harus mengikuti permainan Ayah ini." Sasuke langsung bertanya mengenai hal ini, ketika akhirnya mendapat kesempatan membicarakannya dengan sang Ayah yang sibuk dengan segala bisnisnya akhir-akhir ini. Tidak hanya akhir-akhir ini sebenarnya.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk membalaskan dendamku pada Hyuuga." Fugaku menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Hiashi Hyuuga mencari gara-gara denganku karena mereka mengeluarkan otomotif terbaru dengan memakai desain yang perusahaanku telah buat sebelumnya. Ini desain yang sangat bagus menurutku untuk era modern yang berkembang saat ini." Hiashi geram.

"Tidak bisa kutuntut karena mereka telah memasarkannya terlebih dahulu. Bisa-bisa perusahaanku yang dianggap mengaku-ngaku. Kau tahu, mereka berhasil meraup keuntungan yang besar." Hiashi semakin geram pada akhirnya.

"Bagaimana mereka mengetahuinya?" Sasuke sedikit penasaran.

"Sepertinya ada mata-mata di perusahaanku. Aku akan mencari tahu." Hiashi lalu meneguk minuman yang ia pesan.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendengarkan Ayahnya, kini merasa ada hal yang mengganjal di hatinya. Apa dia benar-benar harus membalaskan dendam Ayahnya yang seharusnya Ayahnya lakukan sendiri? Sasuke hanya bisa mencari jawabannya diluar jendela. Tidak terduga, ia benar-benar mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya disana.

.

.

.

Ini hari dimana Hinata dan kawan-kawan sekelompok serta kelompok lain harus mempresentasikan hasil kerjanya. Hinata yang malas bertemu dengan Sasuke dan menjabat sebagai ketua atas tunjukan teman-temannya ini, memutuskan untuk tidak mengajak Sasuke dalam kerja kelompok mereka sebelumnya. Teman-temannya yang mengetahui hal ini sempat menolak Hinata melakukannya tapi ketua itu dengan tampang polos mengatakan _K-kelompok ini akan baik-baik saja, kok._

"Aku mempersilahkan kelompok Uchiha-san untuk mempresentasikan hasil kelompoknya" perintah yang masih lumayan halus dari Orochimaru- _sensei_ membuat mereka perlahan-lahan berdiri. Hinata dan ketiga temannya sebagai teman sekelompok maju perlahan ke depan kelas. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Aku mengharapkan Uchiha- _san_ untuk menjadi juru bicara dalam kelompok ini," tambah Orochimarulagi.

Hinata tersentak. Tidak, Sasuke yang tidak ikut mengerjakan pasti tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hasil kerja mereka. Hinata khawatir jika Sasuke akan mengacaukan nilai kelompok mereka.

"T-tidak, biar aku saja," Hinata menolak keinginan dosennya.

"Aku ingin tahu Uchiha- _san_ sudah sejauh mana mengikuti pelajaranku. Silakan Uchiha- _san,_ " Orochimaru melirik Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu dengan wajah malas maju selangkah. Tapi dengan entah kecerdasan dari mana, Sasuke mampu menjelaskan mengenai materi itu dengan sangat detail tanpa melirik sedikitpun makalah hasil kerja kelompoknya yang mana ia sesungguhnya tak ada di dalamnya.

Hinata melongo. Sejenak Hinata bersyukur karena Uchiha punya kejeniusan yang melampaui rata-rata.

Sasuke melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya. Hinata menyadari lirikan maut itu. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke menampilkan seringaiannya.

 _Ini buruk_. Sesal Hinata dalam hatinya.

Benar saja, saat kuliah selesai Sasuke kembali menahan kepulangannya.

"A-apa?" Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya ditengah intimidasi tak langsung dari lawan bicaranya saat ini.

"Kau berhutang budi padaku," Sasuke menyeringai.

Hinata tahu apa yang Sasuke maksud. Tentu saja yang ia maksud adalah sikap pahlawan Sasuke yang berhasil memberikan presentasi luar biasa dimata Orochimaru yang mana membuat mereka mendapat nilai sempurna.

"A-aku tak tahu apa maksudmu," Hinata pura-pura tak mengerti. Harap-harap cemas atas apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Hyuuga. Aku ingin kau mengingatnya," Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di kelasnya.

Hinata hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. Kali ini ia tidak benar-benar mengerti maksud yang dilontarkan dari bibir si bungsu Uchiha. Ya, Hinata mulai bertanya-tanya tentang nasib sial yang ia alami akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian..

Hinata yakin pekerjaannya kali ini sangat memuaskan. Bagaimana tidak? Ia langsung menemui dokter-dokter profesional untuk mendukungnya dalam tugas yang diberikan dosennya.

Hinata mencetak laporan dengan rapi dan bersih. Agar tidak rusak dan terjadi apa-apa pada tugasnya, ia sengaja meletakkannya dalam loker. Hal yang ia lakukan saat ini.

"Hai, Hinata _-chan_ , _sensei_ sudah di kelas, ayo!" Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang, langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan menariknya menuju kelas membuat si gadis Hyuuga tidak sempat mengunci lokernya.

Kesempatan emas ini dimanfaatkan oleh seseorang yang melihat dari kejauhan. Ia mendekat ke loker Hinata, melakukan sesuatu di dalamnya, lalu berjalan mengendap-endap seolah baru saja melakukan suatu kejahatan.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terburu-buru menuju lokernya karena rupanya Orochimaru- _sensei_ tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Segeralah ia membuka lokernya ketika sampai. Ia terkejut, karena tugasnya sudah robek dan berantakan.

"Huh, hal ini terjadi lagi," Hinata menggeram. Wajahnya memerah. Sudut matanya mulai berair. Diraihnya laporan yang telah terkoyak parah itu dalam genggamannya.

Tapi, hei, lihatlah. Ada sebuah tumpukan kertas dibawah tugasnya yang sudah terkoyak. Hinata berhenti terisak. Ada sebuah pesan juga ternyata.

 _Pakailah ini untuk mengganti laporanmu_

Rupanya tumpukan kertas itu ialah laporan yang mengandung materi yang sama dengan laporan Hinata sebelumnya. Isinya tidak kalah menarik. Susunan katanya, semua... Sempurna. Apa ini dari Naruto? Jelas-jelas selama ini hanyalah dia yang membantu Hinata.

Hinata manut-manut saja dengan _note_ diatas secarik kertas putih itu, lalu berlari menuju kelas.

Ketika memasuki kelas, ia melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri dan menjadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya yang lain.

Hinata lalu dengan cepat menyerahkan laporan yang entah dari siapa itu kepada Orochimaru- _sensei._

"Bagus, Hyuuga- _san._ Jangan membuat dirimu serupa dengan manusia disana," Orochimaru- _sensei_ menatap Sasuke tajam. "Aku pikir dia berbeda. Beraninya mengabaikan tugas yang kuberikan!" ia berteriak. Mungkin dia kecewa karena Sasuke yang biasanya ia banggakan tidak mengerjakan tugas penting yang ia berikan.

"Besok pagi, aku sudah mendapat laporanmu, mengerti? Kau tidak ingin menjelaskan apa alasanmu?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku lupa membawanya," Sasuke memutar matanya lalu kembali duduk.

Hinata lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Setelah duduk, sejenak _amethyst_ Hinata bergerak ke arah Sasuke. Hinata merasa prihatin padanya. Meski mereka sering berselisih, Hinata masih menganggapnya manusia, kok.

Sasuke yang menyadari tatapan Hinata lalu membalas tatapannya.

Dapat Hinata temukan sesuatu di dalam matanya. Sesuatu yang hangat. Hinata tidak tahu itu apa. Itu berbeda dengan tatapan dingin yang selalu ia dapatkan dari Sasuke selama ini.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Sasuke sebenarnya sedang tersenyum tipis. Namun, terlalu tipis untuk terlihat. Hinata lebih melihat itu sebagai seringaian. Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke yang merusak laporannya, ya?

Saat jam istirahat, Hinata memutuskan untuk tinggal di dalam kelas. Begitu pun juga Sasuke yang lebih memilih mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya melalui _headset_ yang hanya menggantung di telinga kirinya di kelas sambil menahan dagu dengan sebelah tangannya. Terlihat sesekali Sasuke memejamkan mata. Hal ini membuat Hinata terkikik geli.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya terlipat dan menghadap ke arah kanan, sudah dengan mata tertutup. Menghadap ke arah Hinata. Hinata masih memandangi wajah itu. Entah kenapa.

Hinata sendiri merasa perselisihannya dengan Sasuke seperti main-main semata. Ia bahkan merasakan dirinya menjadi akrab dengan pemuda yang selalu mengajaknya beradu mulut setiap hari itu.

Hinata tidak tahu apa Sasuke benar-benar membencinya semenjak kejadian tomat itu. Tapi sesungguhnya Hinata tidak merasakan kebencian yang amat sangat dari Sasuke. Yang ia rasakan selama ini ialah memang sifatnya. Sifat dinginnya. Tapi yang membuat Hinata heran ialah kalau bukan dia siapa lagi? Maksudku, orang yang menjahili Hinata. Kejadian yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menimpa dirinya, seperti salah satunya tadi pagi. Laporan yang terkoyak mengerikan.

Hinata bimbang. _Apa yang Sasuke pikirkan tentangku? Sebenarnya dia membenciku atau malah ingin jadi temanku? Aku bingung._

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja membuka mata. Membuat pandangan mereka bertemu. Hinata sontak memerah karena ketahuan memandangi Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menyeringai singkat sebelum melontarkan kalimat yang sukses membuat Hinata tambah merona dua tingkat dari sebelumnya.

"Puas memandangi wajah tampanku, hn? Aku tidak tahu bahkan wajah tidurku bisa menarik perhatianmu," ujar Sasuke yang disambut Hinata dengan gugup dan malu-malu.

"T-tidak! Jangan pernah berpikir begitu, Uchiha," Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Di luar kelas terlihat seorang asing yang sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Kau, Hyuuga- _san,_ kan?" tanya gadis asing itu kepada Hinata.

"Y-ya, ada apa?" Hinata mendekatkan dirinya selangkah pada gadis itu.

"U-um aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, sesuatu. K-kalau.."

"Kalau?" Hinata semakin penasaran.

"Tadi pagi..."

"Tadi pagi?"

"Kalau tadi pagi pria dengan rambut _raven_ yang populer itu melakukan sesuatu pada lokermu. Aku melihatnya," kata gadis itu gugup seperti takut untuk bersaksi. Mungkin dia takut kalau dia mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk pada orang seperti Uchiha.

"Maksudmu orang yang merobek laporanku, ialah Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Hinata kemudian yang dijawab anggukan oleh gadis didepannya. Ia seperti tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya. Sudah ia duga. Sasuke berada dibalik ini semua. Sejak ia datang dan mendekati kehidupan Hinata, banyak hal-hal aneh yang terjadi padanya. Kini, semua sudah jelas.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Maaf tidak cepat update, minna. :'D sibuk dengan sekolah nih maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Aku rasa chapter ini gak greget sama sekali. Maafkan daku ya karena ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian... Tapi.. Semua akan terjawab kok di akhir cerita.. #plak**_

 _ **Tapi jujur, kurang sreg aja aku sama chapter ini :'v huhuu kayak ga jelas gitu kan :'v bantu aku di kotak review ya di lanjut aja atau kagak :'v aku membutuhkan kaliaaann**_

 _ **Masih banyak kekurangan dalam fic ku jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya dan aku sangat membutuhkan pendapat kalian readersss.**_

 _ **Oh iya FYI Applesauce itu kayak english slang gitu yang sama artinya kayak Nonsense.. Jadi ya gitu...**_

 _ **Terimakasih buat readers, reviewers, followers dan favouriters :v**_

* * *

 _ **Pojok Balas Review**_

 _ **Miyuchin2307 - thxxxx... Sudah terjawab kan kenapa mereka musuhan? :D**_

 _ **Mawarputih - aku juga penasaran :'D**_

 _ **Ana - aku masih belum pasti bakal masukin narusaku atau kagak :'D**_

 _ **Lovely Sasuhina - pairnya Sasuhina kokk aman aja**_

 _ **Hiru neesan - kayaknya balas dendam ini ga terlalu sreg :'v maafkan aku yaa. Naruto akan setia membantu Hinata dalam setiap masa sulitnya eaksksk. Jangan khawatir, krn bakal sasuhina kok**_

 _ **Mieko, Megumi-chan, Miko : HAI KAMU YANG DISANAAA :'V MAKASIH ATAS 'SEMANGAT' YANG KAU BERIKAN YAA :V sorry ya tadi ke-capslock hehe..**_

 _ **Ozellie Ozel - makasih... Aku harap chapter ini ga mengecewakan :'v**_

 _ **Shionna Akasuna - terimakasih.. Aku harap chap ini tidak membuatmu kecewaa :'D**_

 _ **mprill Uchiga - maaf ya terlanjur kelamaan update :'v**_


	4. Headed Hell

**NARUTO**

 _by Masashi Kishimoto_

 **APPLESAUCE**

 _by Aihazu_

 _Chapter 4 : Headed Hell_

 _ **Previous Chapter**_

"Kalau tadi pagi pria dengan rambut _raven_ yang populer itu melakukan sesuatu pada lokermu. Aku melihatnya," kata gadis itu gugup seperti takut untuk bersaksi. Mungkin dia takut kalau dia mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk pada orang seperti Uchiha.

"Maksudmu orang yang merobek laporanku, ialah Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Hinata kemudian yang dijawab anggukan oleh gadis didepannya. Ia seperti tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya. Sudah ia duga. Sasuke berada dibalik ini semua. Sejak ia datang dan mendekati kehidupan Hinata, banyak hal-hal aneh yang terjadi padanya. Kini, semua sudah jelas.

Setelah mendengar kabar itu, Hinata langsung berputar arah menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan si saksi sendirian di depan kelas Hinata.

 _Aku ditinggal..hiks.._ Batin gadis itu sebelum beranjak pergi dengan wajah sayu karena _ditinggalin_ Hinata tanpa menerima sepatah kata makasih darinya.

Beralih ke Hinata yang sudah meraut wajah kesal, saat ini dia sudah duduk kembali di tempat duduknya dan memposisikan dirinya menghadap Sasuke yang memasang ekspresi tenang meski sebenarnya dia heran melihat sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba berubah setelah kembali dari luar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap lokerku?" tanya Hinata ketus.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis tak mengerti. Bukan respon yang sebenarnya diharapkan Hinata.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Melakukan apa maksudmu?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Kau merobek tugasku, kan? Sudah kuduga kau yang melakukan ini semua," ujar Hinata tambah ketus. Entah kenapa di depan pria Uchiha ini Ia tidak mampu menunjukkan sopan santun khas Hyuuga-nya, seperti yang Ia pikirkan, Sasuke tidak pantas menerimanya.

"Bagaimana jika memang aku yang melakukannya? Apa yang akan kau lakukan, hm?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya sekilas sambil memperlihatkan seringaiannya.

"Kau.." desis Hinata seraya berdiri dari kursinya. Lalu dengan perasaan bersemangat dalam dirinya, Hinata menendang kaki Sasuke tepat di tulang keringnya.

" _Aww!"_ bukan Sasuke yang menjerit kesakitan, melainkan Hinata yang kini memegangi telapak kakinya karena kesakitan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, telapak kaki seseorang yang menyentuh tulang kering orang lain, tidak _bakal_ mengalami kesakitan separah si pemilik tulang kering, kecuali memang ada sesuatu pada telapaknya. Seperti yang terjadi pada Hinata saat ini.

Hinata masih memerah karena merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada telapak kakinya. Bahkan Hinata tidak mampu membendung tangisannya akibat nasib sial yang menimpa kaki mulus nan putih kesayangannya. Sasuke yang melihat kesakitan nyata yan Hinata, lalu menunduk–mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata? Kau tak apa?" Sasuke dengan manisnya (menurut Author) menanyakan keadaan Hinata. Hinata yang menyadari sikap Sasuke malah semakin memerah apalagi ketika Sasuke memanggil nama depannya. Penambahan rona merah pada pipi Hinata, malah Sasuke yakini sebagai pengungkapan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. _Cowok_ _emang_ _sukanya ga_ _peka_ _ya_.

"T-tentu saja aku tidak baik. Ini semua karena dirimu," Hinata memalingkan wajah saat menyadari bahwa jarak dirinya dan Sasuke semakin menipis. Sasuke malah semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata, lalu melepas alas kaki yang masih menempel pada kakinya. Disana, dapat ia lihat bekas luka yang kembali terbuka dan mengeluarkan darah. Kaki Hinata sendiri, sebenarnya sudah memberontak sedari tadi. Tapi, apa daya jika Sasuke lebih kuat darinya?

"Luka ini..," Sasuke menggeleng singkat, sejenak memikirkan sesuatu. "Kau terluka,"

"Kakimu.. _hiks..._ melukai kaki indahku.. _hiks_ " Hinata bersuara ditengah isakannya, menjadikan kaki Sasuke yang jelas-jelas tidak salah apa-apa sebagai tersangka. Hinata sendiri masih saja memberontak karena Sasuke belum juga melepaskan kakinya.

Semua orang yang ada di dalam kelas, memusatkan perhatian pada Hinata dan Sasuke. Beberapa dari mereka mulai memberi tatapan menusuk kepada Sasuke, karena Ia satu-satunya orang di sana yang pantas dicurigai sebagai tersangka penganiayaan Hinata –eh. Sasuke sendiri menatap mereka balik dengan mata tajam yang menyiratkan _aku-tidak-bersalah._

Sasuke yang disalahkan Hinata hanya dapat mendengus. "Kau yang menendangku lantas menyalahkanku?"

"Apalagi..kau telah merobek tugasku.. _hiks._ Apa kau tak tahu bahwa berapa lama waktu yang perlu kuhabiskan untuk membuatnya? _hiks..,_ " Hinata yang semakin menangis, lalu melepas tangan Sasuke dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Ya, aku yang merobek tugasmu," begitu pengakuan Sasuke. Mendengar itu, Hinata semakin memasang wajah marahnya. "Tapi, jangan salahkan aku saat kau tersakiti karena ulahmu sendiri,"

Lalu, tanpa aba-aba Sasuke lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke bawah lutut dan punggung Hinata. Sasuke lalu mengangkat Hinata dalam gendongannya.

"H-hei! Apa-apaan? Turunkan aku!" Hinata menjerit sambil memukul-mukulkan kepalan tangannya pada dada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ingin mereka menuduhku yang tidak-tidak, jadi diam saja," kata Sasuke setengah berbisik. Sasuke lalu membawanya menelururi koridor kampus, entah kemana tujuannya. Tentu saja, orang-orang melihat mereka dengan pandangan bertanya, bingung, dan kecewa. Menyadari hal itu, Hinata semakin meronta dan berdegup tak karuan dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Turunkan aku! Uchiha! Turunkan!" Sasuke sejenak melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata. Pikiran jahil menyeruak masuk ke dalam kepala jeniusnya. Tanpa disangka, Sasuke lalu bergerak ke kanan, ke arah pembatas koridor yang menampilkan area bawah Universitas Konoha dari lantai dua. Sasuke lalu mengarahkan Hinata ke atas pembatas itu, mencoba menakut-nakuti Hinata masih dengan seringaian pada bibir tipisnya.

"Benar ingin aku turunkan? Atau kau masih ingin aku timang?" _Ya ampun Sasuke, kayak bayi aja ditimang._

"A-apa?" rona masih menghias pipinya, bahkan semakin menjadi-jadi. Apalagi sudah banyak pasang mata yang melihat kejadian ini. "Bukan turunkan aku disini! K-kau mau aku mati, hah?" oke, Hinata sudah tidak mampu menahan emosinya. Di sinilah ia, digendong orang yang paling ia benci di ujung hidupnya dan menjadi pusat perhatian seisi universitas. Bisa kau bayangkan apa yang dia rasakan?

"Cepatlah! Aa!" Sasuke sedikit mengayunkan tubuh Hinata. Menahan senyum saat melihat ekspresi Hinata yang benar-benar memuaskan hatinya. Akhirnya, Sasuke kembali berjalan ke tujuannya untuk menjauhi pikiran usilnya yang semakin parah. Dapat Sasuke dengar, Hinata melepaskan nafas lega. Meski belum benar-benar bebas dari ancaman Sasuke.

"Kau tahu? Ekspresimu benar-benar menghiburku," ujar Sasuke sambil melihat wajah Hinata seraya menahan tawa. Hinata semakin merona dan meronta. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh lama-lama dengan orang yang menjahatinya.

"Turunkan aku atau kau kupanggil penjahat," Sasuke memilih tidak bersuara dan mempercepat langkahnya. Tepat setelah itu, ia memasuki sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih. Hinata belum tau apa ruangan ini sebenarnya. Sehingga ia tetap saja meronta entah kenapa dia _ga_ kuat digendong Sasuke begini.

"Turun–"

 **Blugh**

Tanpa sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuh Hinata telah Sasuke lempar. Tepatnya ke atas sebuah kasur UKS yang cukup jauh dari kelas Sasuke dan Hinata. Tenang saja, bukan artian lempar yang sesungguhnya, _kok_.

Seperti permintaan Hinata, Sasuke telah menurunkannya. Setelah Hinata meneliti ruangan ini, kini Ia tahu ini adalah sebuah unit kesehatan.

"Puas?" Sasuke lalu berbalik dan beranjak pergi.

"T-tunggu!" Sasuke menoleh.

"Kalau ke sini, a-aku juga bisa jalan sendiri. Lalu buat apa kau menggendongku dan membuat keributan ?" tanya Hinata yang sebenarnya masih menahan degupan jantungnya untuk tak terdengar.

"Aku tidak ingin mereka berpikir salah tentangku. Menuduhku atas suatu hal yang tak kulakukan,"

"Kau sendiri tahu UKS di mana?" Hinata terdiam. _Nggak sih_. Pikirnya. "Dan kau lebih memilih meninggalkan jejak darahmu yang tidak sedikit itu di sepanjang koridor? Melihatmu bisa jalan saja aku tak yakin," Hinata berpikir sejenak. Benar juga sih kata pria ini.

"I-iya, iya," Hinata mengangkat tangan. Hening. Itulah situasi saat ini. Setelah Sasuke tidak mendengar dialog lain disana, Sasuke kembali memutar badan dan berjalan.

"M-makasih," dengan wajah memerah dan suara pelan, Hinata berterimakasih. Hinata saat ini tak sadar bahwa dibalik punggung itu, Sasuke sedang menahan senyum tipis agar tidak tersungging begitu mudahnya. Tapi sayang sekali, Sasuke tak mampu melakukannya.

 **Hinata's POV**

Setelah dia pergi, bahkan degupan jantungku belum juga berhenti. Ayolah, Hinata, apa yang terjadi padamu?

Lalu, apa maksudnya melakukan semua ini? Baru saja ia mengakui bahwa ia yang merobek tugasku. Tapi sekarang? Dengan seenaknya dia membuat jantungku hampir lepas karena menggendongku keliling kampus.

Atau dia hanya ingin membuatku malu ? Kemungkinan paling buruk, apa jangan-jangan dia berbuat begini agar aku tak mencurigai semua kejahatan yang telah ia lakukan?

Sasuke, apapun yang kau lakukan, aku tak akan memberi kepercayaan padamu. Percayalah.

Setelah dia pergi, seorang pengurus UKS menghampiriku. Oh, tidak! Apa benar yang merawatnya harus orang ini?

Shikamaru Nara, pria berkuncir nanas melihatku dengan sorotan yang tak bisa aku artikan. Tentu saja aku mengenalnya karena ia adalah salah satu kompolotan mahasiswa populer di kampusku. Temannya Sasuke. Ya, ampun. Apa ujung-ujungnya harus ada Sasuke?

"Wah, mencari kesempatan berdekatan dengan pangeran kampus, Nona?" ujarnya sambil mengambil perban dan obat-obatan lain dari dalam lemari kaca di sudut ruangan.

"M-maaf, tapi aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," aku membalas sekenanya, takut salah _ngomong_ _nih_ orang bisa lapor yang _macem-macem_ sama Sasuke. Lah. Sasuke lagi, Sasuke lagi. _Hinata, sadarlah_. Batinku sambil menepuk pelan pipiku.

"Oh?" ia terkekeh pelan. "Kupikir kau mengerti maksudku, nona..." tanya Shikamaru.

"H-hinata. Hyuuga Hinata," aku yang mengerti maksudnya langsung saja menambahkan.

"Oh, nona Hyuuga. _Well_ , kau pasti tahu bagaimana populernya ia di kalangan gadis. Kupikir kau salah satu dari mereka," ujarnya tersenyum tipis sambil mendekat ke arahku dengan nampan di tangannya.

"Sayang sekali, aku tak tertarik," senyumku kemudian membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Ia mulai membersihkan luka di kakiku dan mulai bergerak mengobati. Aku yang sedikit bosan mulai membuka topik baru setelah topik tadi sepertinya tidak lagi membuat pria ini bertanya.

"K-kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku pelan. Sejenak ia mengangkat kepala melihatku, lalu kembali menunduk untuk mengobati kakiku.

"Bolos," ia tersenyum. Kenapa dia jadi banyak senyum, ya? Seingatku dia selalu memasang muka cuek saat berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang memandanginya kagum. Katanya, Ia adalah orang yang lebih jenius dari Sasuke yang mana membuatnya masuk _list_ _terkece_ se-kampus versi gadis-gadis di sini. Bukan hanya cerdas, dia cukup menarik perhatian orang dengan muka dan kharismanya. Hei, j-jangan menganggap bahwa aku termasuk golongan penggosip ya, aku ini hanya curi-curi dengar saja dari Sakura- _chan_ dan yang lain.

"Daripada di kelas mendengar pelajaran membosankan, lebih baik aku disini menguasai UKS sendirian," itu katanya, masih dengan kegiatan melilit kakiku dengan perban.

"Nah, selesai. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau begitu bersemangat hingga kaca bisa menusuk kakimu sedalam ini?" _whoa,_ bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau luka di kakiku ini karena serpihan kaca? Oh iya, jangan lupakan bahwa ia adalah orang jenius.

"Makasih, Nara-kun," atas kebaikannya aku akan menghadiahkannya sesuatu. Tunggu sebentar, aku masih mengambil permen dari saku.

"Ini," ya, aku memberikannya sebuah permen lolipop mini. Kalau kalian berkata, kenapa tidak aku berikan saja pada Sasuke, jawabannya aku belum siap. Mohon mengertilah aku, ya.

"Tak masalah," ia menerima permenku dan menawarkan bantuan untuk mengantarku kembali ke kelas.

"Aku bisa sendiri. Semoga harimu menyenangkan," kataku sambil berjalan kembali ke kelas, meski agak sulit.

 **Hinata's POV end**

"Ya, aku sudah menemukan kesenangan hari ini," ujar Shikamaru sambil melihat permen di tangannya setelah yakin Hinata tak lagi ada disana.

 _ **Flashback On**_

Jika kalian ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa mendapat luka yang kata Shikamaru Nara cukup dalam ini, maka aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian.

Malam itu, hari ketika aku, Sasuke dan beberapa teman sederet lain menjadi satu kelompok, teman-temanku yang mempunyai akun media sosial membentuk _group-chat_ bernama _Kelompok Enzim_ untuk membahas mengenai bagaimana mereka mengerjakan tugas ini.

Kira-kira, begini isi _chat_ yang aku baca dari ponsel Shion, teman satu kelompokku.

 _Shion (15.03) : Yo! Aku membentuk grup ini agar kita bisa memikirkan bagaimana kita mengerjakan tugas ini._

 _Himawari (15.04) : Oke_

 _Boruto (15.04) : Boleh juga. Aku tak sabar melihat apa yang bisa kita bicarakan disini._

 _Hinawari (15.05) : Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak melihat Hyuuga-san dan Uchiha-san di group ini._

 _Shion (15.05) : Ya, soalnya Hinata tidak punya social media. Sedangkan, Uchiha-san... Sebenarnya dia punya, tapi aku tidak berani masukin dia ke grup ini. #peace_

 _Boruto (15.06) : Memangnya dia semenakutkan itu, ya Shion? Ya sudah, biar aku saja yang mengundangnya ke sini.._

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke has joined the group (15.09)**_

*seketika grup jadi hening*

 _Shion (15.15) : Yo! Uchiha-san, aku membuat grup ini agar kita bisa memikirkan bagaimana kita mengerjakan tugas Pak Orochimaru._

 _Sasuke (15.20) : Hn._

*kenapa tiba-tiba yang lain hilang ya?*

 _Shion (15.21) : Aku harap kau tak terganggu dengan notifikasi grup ini jika lagi ramenya, ya. Sepertinya grup ini bisa jadi awal hubungan pertemanan kita semua di awal semester ini. Hahaha._

 _*aku dapat merasakan kegaringan Shion saat tertawa di sini. Maafkan aku Shion-chan tapi entah kenapa aku berpikir begitu*_

 _Sasuke (15.25) : Kalau begitu aku keluar saja. Aku tidak suka keributan, apalagi hal tidak penting. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi saja aku._

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke left the group (15.25)**_

 _Boruto (15.25) : Hei, apa-apaan dia itu, menyebalkan!_

 _Himawari (15.25) : Aku tidak menyangka bahwa selain cuek kata-katanya pedas juga._

 _Shion (15.25) : Oh tidak, aku ingin menangis X'( Ternyata hal yang kutakutkan menjadi kenyataan._

 _Himawari (15.25) : Sabar ya, Shion. Aku mengerti perasaanmu._

 _Boruto (15.25) : Iya, aku mendukungmu. Biar besok kuhajar dia._

 _Himawari (15.26) : Ayo, aku ikut! Aku mau melihat wajahnya sebonyok wajahmu, Boruto. Hahaha._

*setelah Sasuke pergi, secepat kilat grup menjadi _rame_ lagi. _Rame_ _ngomongin_ Sasuke. _Kami_ - _sama_ , syukurlah aku tak masuk grup ini sehingga aku tidak tercemari. Ngomong-ngomong, kekuatan seperti apa yang mereka miliki sehingga bisa mengetik cepat dan berbalas-balasan kurang dari semenit?*

 _Shion (15.27) : Sudahlah, teman-teman. Tak usah diperpanjang. Aku ikhlas kok. Btw, yuk kita to the point. Siapa yang akan jadi ketua kita? Aku merekomendasikan Hinata. Yang setuju angkat jempolnya._

 _Shion (15.28) : Loh kok pada ngilang? Setuju apa tidak?_

 _Boruto (15.28) : Lah kau bilang angkat jempol, nih sudah kulakukan disini._

 _Shion (15.28) : Kau bodoh atau apa? Maksudku angkat jempol di dalam chat._

 _Boruto (15.28) : Bagaimana caranya?_

 _Shion (15.29) : Mati saja._

 _Himawari (15.29) : Aku setuju. Boruto, kau bisa saja bilang 'aku setuju' sama sepertiku. Tak perlu kau sampai angkat jempol juga di dunia nyata._

 _Boruto (15.29) : Kau setuju aku mati ya, Hima?_

 _Boruto (15.30) : Oh iya, sebelum aku mati, aku mau bilang kalau aku setuju Hinata jadi ketua kita._

 _ **Boruto Gahool left the group (15.31)**_

 _Himawari (15.31) : Dia sepertinya betulan bodoh. Shion? Where are you noww~_

 _Shion (15.31) : Ya, disini. Aku mengundang Boruto lagi soalnya masa' se-grup hanya berdua. Apa-apaan.._

 _ **Boruto Gahool has joined the group (15.31)**_

 _Boruto (15.32) : Iya._

 _Shion (15.32) : Oke, jadi kita setuju menjadikan Hinata sebagai ketua. Aku akan menghubunginya untuk memberitahu. Nah sekarang kita bagi tugas._

 _Shion (15.34) : Biar Hinata sebagai ketua yang nge-cetak tugasnya, kita cari bahan materinya saja. Aku urus enzim di mulut, Boruto di pankreas, dan Hima di lambung._

 _Boruto (15.34) : Terus Sasuke apa?_

 _Shion (15.34) : Aku memberitahukannya terpisah kayak mainan Hotwheels dan trailnya. Dia akan mengurus enzim di jejunum._

 _Himawari (15.34) : (is writing a message)_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke has joined the group (15.34)**_

 _Himawari (15.34) : Syukurlah kau masih menyisakan Uchiha kampret itu tugas. Kita tak bisa biarkan dia berkuasaaa_

 _Sasuke (15.35) : Hn. Sepertinya aku tak dibutuhkan disini._

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke left the group (15.35)**_

 _Himawari (15.35) : SIAPA YANG MENGUNDANGNYA MASUK LAGI? SIAPA.. MATILAH AKU. AKU AKAN DIINTIMIDASI OLEH MATA TAJAMNYAAA DI KAMPUS!_

 _Boruto (15.36) : Hahaha_

 _Shion (15.38) : Maaf, tadi aku salah ngundang orang. Eh aku malah mengundang Sasuke. Tak kukira dia akan menerimanya. Dia pasti sakit hati saat mengetahui dia dikata-katain. Mana hati nurani kaliaan.._

Oke teman-teman, segitu dulu pesan-pesan dalam grup itu, karena di bawahnya kurang penting semua. Dari sana aku dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa jangan sekali-kali mengundang Uchiha Sasuke masuk _ke group_ - _chat_ kalau tidak mau terjadi ke- _awkward-an_ di sana.

Ya, jadi dari grup itu, aku secara sepihak dijadikan ketua dan hanya ditugaskan untuk mencetak hasilnya. Ketuanya aku tapi yang mengurus semua Shion, ya. Aku merasa tak berguna. Hiks.

Alhasil, aku pergi ke pusat kota saat malam tiba karena aku kehabisan kertas A4. Di antar _sama_ _taxi_ , aku berhasil sampai ke sana. Aku sudah mendapatkan satu rim kertas di tanganku. Aku harus segera pulang karena telah mendapatkan yang kuinginkan, nanti Hanabi mencari-cariku.

Baru saja aku keluar 5 langkah dari toko. Tiba-tiba...

" _Copeett_! Tolongg! Tasku! Itu isinya popok cucu _doang_ _ga_ ada apa-apa! Kembali!" seorang nenek bukan wanita paruh baya yang masih _imut_ - _imut_ , meneriaki si pencuri dengan malangnya karena sudah kepayahan hanya dengan berteriak. Mengetahui hal itu, aku menjatuhkan bungkusan yang berisi kertas ke bawah lampu jalan beserta alas kakiku. Aku lalu berlari mengejar si pencuri yang belum terlalu jauh dariku. Bermodal nekat dan kasih sayang terhadap orang yang lebih tua, aku mengejar si pencuri.

Menyadari aku mengejarnya, si pencuri lalu menjatuhkan botol kaca bekas _bir_ yang sudah ada di genggamannya ke jalanan yang telah ia lewati dan yang ia yakini akan kulewati.

Tanpa sempat mengerem, kakiku berhasil menginjak lautan kaca itu. Kakiku berdarah dan mengalir di setiap sudut telapakku. Tapi aku tidak berhenti. Aku tetap mengejar si pencuri itu yang tadi malah menyempatkan berhenti untuk melihatku dan mengejek kejadian yang menimpaku dengan lidah yang menjulur.

Kekuatan amarahku memuncak saat itu juga, membuatku mampu berlari 2x lipat dari biasanya.

Pencuri itu lalu kembali berlari. Tapi karena kelelahan dan mabuk yang menguasainya, ia terjatuh dan aku berhasil menangkapnya. _Yeah._

Setelah pencuri itu jatuh, barulah warga sekampung datang. _Kenapa_ _tidak_ _dari_ _tadi_ _sih?_

"Nona, kau terlalu cepat bahkan aku tak sanggup mengejarmu," Oh, jadi itu alasan mereka kenapa datang telat. Aku terlalu cepat. _Yeah._

"A-ah tidak juga," aku menjawab malu-malu sambil mengusap tengkukku yang tidak gatal.

"B-biar aku yang membawa tas ini kembali ke pemiliknya," lalu aku mengambil tas itu dari pencuri yang sudah tak berdaya.

Kemudian aku kembali ke tempat di mana aku terakhir bertemu si nenek.

"Nenek lain kali hati-hati, ya?" kataku sambil memberikan tasnya. Aku sampai tidak merasakan luka pada kakiku, karena rasa hangat menjalar ke hatiku ketika si nenek tersenyum padaku. _Aih jadi malu_.

"Makasih, Cu. Tanpamu, kasihan cucuku nanti popoknya _ga_ ganti-ganti," kata nenek sumringah.

"Haha," tawaku seadanya.

"Cu, kakimu berdarah! Cu, gimana ini? Ayo, kita duduk dulu disana," kata nenek sambil menarikku ke bangku tak jauh di seberang jalan.

Setelah duduk, kelihatan sekali nenek baru dapat ide.

"Cu, untungnya tadi aku membawa banyak plester. Soalnya aku merasa akan ada kejadian mengerikan hari ini. Eh taunya seorang gadis cantik terluka, _ais...ais..ais_ ," ujar si nenek imut-imut sambil mengeluarkan plester dari tasnya.

Ditempelkannya plester pada banyak luka di kakiku.

"Ya, kamu sudah cantik jika seperti ini, hahaha," sebenarnya aku bingung nenek ini _ngomong_ apa, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tetap menunduk hormat pada nenek sebagai ucapan terimakasih dan maaf karena merepotkannya.

Karena sudah cukup larut, aku bilang ke nenek untuk cepat pulang. Nanti cucunya mencari lagi.

Akhirnya kami memutuskan naik _taxi_ yang sama untuk pulang, dan kami berpisah saat si nenek akhirnya turun di sebuah rumah besar. Sekali lagi, sebuah rumah besar.

Rupanya nenek ini orang kaya.

"Sekali lagi, makasih ya, Cu. Nenek harap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi,"

"Iya, nek. Aku juga berharap begitu,"

"Daa, Hinata- _cwann_ ," sapa nenek sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

 _ **Gleg**_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **Author**_ **'s Note :**

 _ **Wakaakakak, fanfict ini jadi nista ya, maaf. Entah kenapa aku seneng sama chap ini. Mungkin karena humor garingnya ya. Gleg. Aku meminta maaf karena chap kemaren kurang memuaskan dan aku sadar kalo kecepetan. Lagi ga ada ide soalnya, yang penting updatee.. Wuhuuu.**_

 _ **Makasih banyak bagi yang bersedia reviews, favourites, and follows cerita ini. Begitu juga untuk silent readers tersayanggg yang mau sempatkan membacaa :D**_

 _ **Pojok Nista ++**_

"Jangan berani turunkan aku disini!"

"Baiklah,"

Meski begitu, Hinata tetap meronta.

Alhasil, Hinata pun jatuh dari lantai dua.

Tapi, dengan sigap, Sasuke mendapat tangan Hinata. Cieee

"Hinata!"

"Sasuke!"

"Hinata!"

"Sasuke! Cepat tarik aku!"

Sasuke lalu menarik Hinata ke atas. Setelah naik, Hinata langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu!" kata Hinata.

"Aku juga,"

Akhirnya Sasu dan Hina hidup bersama-sama

The End (kayak iklan ment°s)

 _ **Pojok**_ _**Nista**_ _**End**_

 **Karena ke-plin-plan-an yang aku miliki, aku memutuskan untuk edit chap ini :'v dengan menambahkan pojok balas reviewwww...**

 **Ini fanfict aku bikin sehari lo, bayangkan. Baru dibikin...lagi. Fresh from the oven. Pengen cepat update nih.**

 _ **Pojok Balas Review**_

 _ **heartlesssoul.712 : kau membuatku kembali bersemangat, :') sankyuu...**_

 _ **mawarputih : makasih banyak :') aku sendiri juga berharap bisa up rutin tapi apa daya dengan kendala dunia nyata yang ada/plak. Yaa aku usahain.. Makasih krn menyempatkan diri ngereview lagi ya... :v**_

 _ **miss taurus : makasih krn menyempatkan diri review dan memberi saran miss, :'D sangat membangun. Ya sih memang pindah fakultas ga sesimple yang kita pikirkan, tpi aku coba bayangin aja kuasanya bapak Fugaku, mwehehe maaf karena kurang realistis. aku akan mencoba memperbaiki chap mendatang. Terimakasih atas sarannyaaa ❤**_

 _ **lovely sasuhina : terimakasih lagi telah menyempatkan nge-review :v simak terus chap - chap selanjutnya untuk mendapatkan kenyataannya, mwahahaha #nistamodeon**_

 _ **mprill Uchiga : makasih telah datang lagi :v iya nih aku juga bingung (lah?) soalnya ga ada ide, huhuu.**_

 _ **Ozellie Ozel : makasih telah datang lagii :D, silakan simak chap-chap selanjutnya yaa :v**_

 _ **Vicky Maulin : Hai, sesungguhnya author ga tau sih drama itu, hehe. Syukurlah, kalo fic ini masih ngena :'v, yosh akan aku usahakan. Terimakasih banyaakk**_

 _ **hinatachannn2505 : siap xD makasih banyak ..**_

 **Wokeee Feel Free to Review...**

 **Thx for reading**


	5. Grandma

**NARUTO**

 _by Masashi Kishimoto_

 **APPLESAUCE**

 _by Aihazu_

 _Chapter 5 : Grandma_

 _ **Previous Chapter**_

Karena sudah cukup larut, aku bilang ke nenek untuk cepat pulang. Nanti cucunya mencari lagi.

Akhirnya kami memutuskan naik _taxi_ yang sama untuk pulang, dan kami berpisah saat si nenek akhirnya turun di sebuah rumah besar. Sekali lagi, sebuah rumah besar.

Rupanya nenek ini orang kaya.

"Sekali lagi, makasih ya, Cu. Nenek harap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi,"

"Iya, nek. Aku juga berharap begitu,"

"Daa, Hinata- _cwann_ ," sapa nenek sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

 _ **Gleg**_

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Jadi begitulah ceritanya hingga aku mendapat luka yang cukup dalam pada kaki ini. Itu juga merupakan alasan mengapa aku kesakitan saat menendang kaki Sasuke. Sungguh, aku lupa bahwa kakiku terluka.

Oh ya, tentu saja aku berbincang-bincang dengan nenek saat di _taxi._ Aku memperkenalkan diri waktu itu. Begitu juga dengannya. Beliau meminta nomer ponselku agar kita masih menjalin komunikasi nantinya. Tapi sampai beberapa hari setelah insiden kecopetan, nenek tak juga menelponku. Mungkin, nenek sudah lupa denganku.

Tapi, mengingat jiwa muda sang nenek, membuatku lupa bahwa sebenarnya ia sudah lanjut usia. Aku harap aku dapat begitu juga di masa senjaku. Tidak merepotkan orang lain dan bahagia. Ya, bahagia.

Aku berjalan kembali ke kelas setelah diobati di UKS. Di sepanjang lorong menuju kelas, banyak yang memperhatikanku dan berbisik.

Ah, itu pasti soal yang tadi. Saat Sasuke menggendongku ke UKS. Sebenarnya alasan kenapa Sasuke mau melakukannya, aku masih belum tau jelas. Selain itu, mengaku bahwa ia yang merobek tugasku sejenak membuatku ragu.

Selain itu, seharusnya ia bisa saja tidak mengantarku. Tapi dia tetap melakukannya. Sekali lagi aku tak tahu kenapa.

Tidak kupedulikan mereka yang membicarakanku, aku terus berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih ke kelas.

Tidak lama, akhirnya aku keluar dari hawa tidak enak di lorong dengan memasuki kelas tercintaku.

Belum ada dosen yang masuk jadi aku dapat dengan santai berjalan ke tempat dudukku.

Tapi di sebelah tempat dudukku, tempat Sasuke, aku tidak melihat keberadaannya disini. Itu lebih baik daripada aku harus merasa malu di depannya setelah semua kejadian ini.

Aku rasa, aku harus lebih berterima kasih.

Tiba-tiba, datang seorang gadis berambut merah menghampiriku dengan wajah merahnya. Ia marah. Ya, itu teman Sasuke, Karin.

"Kau! Apa benar yang mereka katakan? Kau telah menggoda Sasuke?" bentaknya tepat di depan wajahku. Semua penjuru kelas memperhatikan kami. Oh Kami-sama, masalah apa lagi ini?

Sakura- _chan_ juga tidak ada kabarnya detik ini juga. Aku rasa aku harus sendirian menghadapi ini.

Aku yang merasa tidak menggoda Sasuke, tentu saja menolak.

"M-menggoda? Nona aku bahkan tidak tahu apa maksudmu." setelah aku berujar demikian, wajahnya makin memerah dan auranya menghitam. Aku.. salah bicara?

"Kau jangan pura-pura! Di balik wajah polosmu ini, kau berniat busuk merebut Sasuke kan?! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Dari awal aku melihatmu aku sudah merasakannya dalam dirimu!" lagi-lagi suaranya meninggi. Aku sudah cukup lelah dengan hari ini. Mataku terpejam lalu kembali terbuka.

"Karin- _san,_ soal kejadian tadi aku hanya dibantu olehnya. Aku tidak sedikitpun berniat menggoda Sasuke. Aku bahkan tidak yakin bahwa dia akan tergoda dengan gadis polos sepertiku," aku tertawa kecil. "Kami hanya teman sekelas, tidak lebih. Jangan hiraukan aku. Aku bukan siapa-siapa," sejenak aku merasa sedih dengan kalimatku sendiri. Bahkan wajah Karin sedikit demi sedikit kembali seperti semula meskipun ia masih saja ketus.

"Huh! Aku akan tetap mengawasimu," Karin lalu melengos pergi. Tepat setelah Karin pergi Sakura memasuki kelas dan berjalan cepat ke arahku.

" _Nee nee_ Hinata. Apa itu benar? Apa yang orang-orang gosipkan?" Sakura lalu menarik kursinya ke arah mejaku lalu duduk manis disana.

"Um, apa yang Sakura- _chan_ dengar dari mereka?"

"Jadi, mereka bilang kau itu menggoda Sasuke, sampai Sasuke bisa-bisanya menggendongmu begitu. Sudah jelas, semua yang pangeran kampus lakukan akan selalu diketahui _fans-_ nya. Benar kan?" katanya sambil meminum jus yang dibawanya dari kantin.

"K-kejadiannya benar. Tapi aku yang menggoda Sasuke, itu tidak benar sama sekali," kataku sambil menjatuhkan kepalaku di atas meja.

"Huh mereka payah sekali dalam membuat kesimpulan,"

"Begitulah,"

Masih dengan kesadaran akan pembicaraanku dan Sakura- _chan_ , aku melihat keluar jendela. Tepat dibawah pohon rindang di tengah halaman kampus yang luas. Dia disana. Kau sudah tahu siapa orangnya.

Memang aku belum punya hubungan baik dengannya. Aku menaruh harap bahwa kedepannya aku dapat menjalin hubungan sebagaimana mestinya dengan Sasuke. Mengingat selama ini dibalik keketusannya dia membantu diriku. Dia, pemilik mata setajam elang. Pemilik surai yang aneh nan menawan, Sasuke Uchiha.

Setelah kupikir-pikir berulang kali akhirnya aku membuat dua kotak bekal. Ada _onigiri_ , udang, beberapa sayur dan lain-lain. Aku sengaja membuatnya sebagai rasa terimakasihku kepada Sasuke untuk kebaikannya kemarin. Dan yang satunya untukku, _hihi_.

Aku memasuki kelasku dengan sebuah _paperbag_ di tanganku. Ini masih terlalu pagi rupanya. Karena diapun belum datang.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menunggu di kursiku. Sejujurnya, aku masih ragu-ragu untuk memberikannya.

Takut bekalnya tidak enak? Tidak juga. Aku lebih takut dengan respon apa yang akan ia berikan setelah ia tahu aku membuatkan bekal untuknya.

...!

Sebuah ide baru saja melesat di pikiranku. Aku tidak perlu memberikan ini secara langsung kan? Maksudku aku bisa saja hanya meletakkan bekal ini di atas mejanya berhubung ini masih pagi dan baru sedikit orang yang sudah di kelas.

Jadi, diam-diam aku menggantung _paperbag_ mini itu di salah satu sudut mejanya. Berharap yang mengambilnya bukan orang lain.

 _Kami-sama aku mengharapkan kebahagiaan setelah dia memakannya._ Batinku.

Orang-orang yang kukenal satu persatu mulai memasuki kelas. Begitu juga dengan .. _ugh.._ Sasuke. M-maaf tiba-tiba jantungku beraksi aneh saat mendapati kepalanya mulai bergerak ke arah mejanya.

Aku pura-pura melihat ke arah pintu meski sebenarnya perhatianku terpusat pada pria disebelahku ini.

Oh! Dia melihatnya. Dia mengangkat dan membukanya. Yang kuperhatikan dari sudut mataku, tidak ada perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya. Sejenak aku bersedih karena tidak menemukan respon yang berarti. Yah, tidak mungkinkan dia berteriak kegirangan saat mengetahui seseorang peduli untuk memberinya sekotak bekal.

Entah firasatku atau semacamnya tapi pada suatu momen dia melirik padaku. Apa dia mulai curiga kalau aku yang memberikannya?

Aku harap dia lamban untuk mengetahuinya. Karena aku belum sanggup dengar apapun yang akan ia katakan.

Saat dia melirikku seperti itu, aku pura-pura sibuk dengan tasku lalu mengambil kotak pensil untuk menghindari tatapannya.

Dia sendiri lalu mengambil ponsel pintarnya dari saku lalu memencet sesaat di layar sebelum ia memasang _headset_ di telinganya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Bukan menelungkup melainkan..

Kepalanya menghadap ke arahku!

Oh tidak, apa-apaan denganku ini? Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa tapi leherku sudah tercekat. Dia seakan memperhatikanku dengan kepalanya yang seperti itu.

"Kau.."

 _ **...**_

"..ternyata cantik juga,"

"E-eh?" Aku menoleh dengan cepat. Wajahku sudah memerah dan ekspresiku sudah tak karuan sama halnya dengan jantungku.

"Heh, kubilang begitu saja mukamu sudah merah begitu," jelas sekali sebuah senyuman tercetak di wajahnya. Seringaian lebih tepatnya. Ternyata dia hanya mempermainkanku.

"T-tidak.. Aku hanya.. demam. Y-yah demam," setelah kugunakan mencari alasan, kepalaku lalu kuangguk-anggukan untuk lebih meyakinkannya.

"Hn? Saat aku tiba, mukamu masih biasa saja," dia rupanya benar memperhatikanku tadi. "Apa demamnya setelah ku bilang kau cantik?" mukaku makin memanas mendengarnya.

"T-tidak kok.. kau tadi salah lihat mungkin," kataku sambil memutar jariku dan mengalihkan pandangan.

Ia terkekeh pelan setelahnya.

"Jadi bagaimana perkembangan penyelidikanmu?" tanya Fugaku menuntut kejelasan.

"Yah, jadi benar bahwa ada mata-mata di perusahaan ini," yang bicara sekarang ini ialah bawahan Fugaku yang paling terpercaya, Asuma Sarutobi. Bekerja pada Uchiha sejak lama.

"Siapa?"

"Suigetsu,"

"Suigetsu?!" tangan Fugaku mengepal. Ia tidak percaya orang berkompeten seperti Suigetsu mengkhianati dirinya. "Berarti benar bahwa Hyuuga mengirimkan–,"

"Tidak. Suigetsu bukanlah suruhan Hyuuga melainkan mata-mata dari Perusahaan Hozuki. Kau tahu kan? Salah satu saingan terbesar kita. Selama ini kita ditipu olehnya dan merugi,"

"Kurang ajar!"

"Dia sengaja memperkeruh hubungan Perusahaan Uchiha dan Hyuuga agar tidak melanjutkan kerja sama. Karena dengan begitu, perusahaan kita dan Hyuuga akan mendapat peningkatan signifikan dalam berbagai aspek. Ini tentu saja akan berdampak buruk pada Hozuki," jelas Asuma panjang lebar. "Kurasa kita harus memperbaiki hubungan kita dan Hyuuga, mengingat ini akan sangat menguntungkan bagi kita dan hal ini tidak seperti yang Hozuki inginkan," tambahnya.

"Kupercayakan padamu soal Suigetsu dan Perusahaan Hozuki. Buat mereka menyesal,"

"Dengan senang hati," Asuma tersenyum enteng.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Hiashi. Jadwalkan pertemuanku dengannya. Panggil juga Sasuke untuk menemuiku nanti,"

 _ **Kring kring**_

" _Halo? Hyuuga Hinata disini,"_

 _"Hinata-cwaan. Lama tidak bertemu ya. Maaf baru bisa menghubungimu,"_

 _"Nenek? Wah aku senang akhirnya nenek menghubungiku. Aku pikir nenek sudah lupa padaku,"_

 _"Tentu saja tidak. Oh iya, nenek ingin mengundangmu makan malam di rumah nenek. Datang ya, cu,"_

 _"Malam ini? Baiklah, nek. Aku merasa senang telah diundang oleh nenek,"_

 _"Baiklah. Dandan yang cantik ya, Cu. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada cucuku yang lain. Daa Hinata-cwaann,"_

 _ **Tut tut tut**_

Belum sempat Hinata membalas sapaannya, nenek sudah mematikan panggilan yang singkat itu. Kalimat terakhir nenek sedikit menganggu pikiran Hinata. Namun suara pria disebelahnya membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Nenekmu?"

"O-oh, sejak kapan kau disini?" Hinata yang sedang sendirian di atap kampus tentu saja cukup kaget dengan kehadiran Sasuke disampingnya.

"Sejak kau menampakkan leher putihmu itu," ujarnya disertai seringaian yang sering _nangkring_ di wajahnya selama ini. Hinata dengan cepat menutup belakang lehernya dengan kedua tangan miliknya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa bilang mengikat rambut dengan benar?"

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa,"

Hinata yang merasa 'sedikit' berada dalam kondisi bahaya jika terus mengikat rambutnya seperti ini, lalu melepaskan ikat rambutnya dengan tangan kirinya.

Membiarkan rambutnya tergerai indah seperti biasa.

Melihat Hinata yang melepas ikatan pada rambutnya, membuat Sasuke lalu berjalan ke belakang Hinata.

Sasuke lalu mengambil ikat rambut Hinata dari tangan kirinya.

"Eh?" Hinata ingin berbalik untuk mengambil ikat rambutnya tapi Sasuke kembali menghadapkan Hinata ke depan.

Hal yang Sasuke lakukan setelahnya mengembalikan dentuman keras di dadanya seperti pagi tadi.

Karena tiba-tiba, Hinata merasakan sentuhan pada rambutnya.

Helai _indigonya_ semakin lama semakin terurai.

Tidak salah lagi, Sasuke tengah menyisir lembut rambut Hinata dengan jemarinya.

Jantung Hinata makin tidak terkendali. Berdiri dengan Sasuke sedekat ini tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Sa-sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Hinata.

"Itu pertama kalinya kau memanggilku begitu," Sasuke terkekeh.

Hinata yang baru sadar akan hal itu lalu menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Biasanya kau akan memanggilku Uchiha atau semacamnya," lanjut Sasuke dengan senyuman tipis menggantikan seringaiannya tadi.

"I-itu spontan.." Hinata mencoba mengelak.

"Tidak spontan pun aku tak keberatan," Hinata diam saja meski debarannya masih berisik dan mukanya makin memanas dan memerah.

Sasuke yang sebenarnya menyadari respon Hinata masih setia dengan kegiatan menyisirnya.

Tak lama, ia mulai mengikat rambut Hinata tinggi.

"Nah, sesekali aku ingin melihat rambutmu seperti ini," kata Sasuke sambil sedikit merapikan tepi-tepi rambut Hinata.

Hinata sendiri masih sulit bergerak sejak Sasuke berada di belakangnya. Untung saja dia masih bisa bicara.

"Kau biasa mengikat rambut seseorang?" tanya Hinata.

"Yah, aku biasa diminta Ibuku mengikat rambutnya,"

Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke yang sekarang ada disampingnya.

Dilihatnya Sasuke yang wajahnya sesaat melembut. Membuat sesuatu menembus masuk ke dalam pikiran dan juga hati Hinata.

Sasuke yang menyadari tatapan Hinata, lebih memilih untuk membiarkan Hinata melihat dirinya sepuasnya.

 _ **Drt drtr drt**_

Kali ini panggilan masuk menghampiri ponsel Sasuke. Sasuke berdecak. Siapa yang berani mengganggu momennya?

" _Hn?"_

 _"Kau belum pulang? Aku dan Ibu sudah di Jepang,"_

 _"Hn,"_

 _"Apa aku mengganggumu? Kau seperti orang sibuk saja,"_

 _"Ya, jangan ganggu aku,"_

 _ **Pip**_

Sasuke segera mematikan panggilan itu. Lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hinata.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Sedikit lagi,"

"Kalau kau mau..."

"Hm?"

"Akan kuantarkan kau pulang,"

Hinata yang ditawari pulang bersama malah terdiam. Tidak juga merespon atau memberi gestur yang jelas.

Hinata, hanya menatap Sasuke dibalik diamnya. Hal ini sukses membuat Sasuke melepaskan senyum tipis yang sedari tadi ia tahan. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau malah tersenyum?" Hinata bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa melihatku begitu?" Sasuke malah balik tanya.

"B-bukan apa-apa," Hinata memindahkan pusat pandangannya. "Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Jadi Sasuke..pulanglah duluan,"

"Aku lebih suka jika kau memanggilku seperti sebelumnya,"

"Eh? Kupikir.."

"Lagipula sejak kapan kau tidak merepotkanku, hn?" benar juga, Hinata selama ini sudah sering membuat Sasuke kerepotan.

"A-aku.."

"Sudahlah aku memaksa," dengan sigap, Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata dan membawanya turun dari atap. Beruntunglah Hinata karena bukan telapak Hinata yang Sasuke genggam. Jika terjadi, matilah Hinata.

Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke menggenggam lengannya. Dia tidak melakukannya dengan kasar, dan Hinata menyukai ini. Rasanya jantung Hinata siap meloncat kapan saja.

Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara diantara mereka. Bahkan sekedar berdeham masih ragu keduanya lakukan. Biarkan saja keheningan ini menjadi santapan utama di meja.

Meski begitu, perasaannya mengatakan untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi jujur saja dirinya sudah terlanjur mendapatkan kenyamanan di kondisi ini.

Selain itu, di setiap lorong yang mereka lewati tak sedikit yang memperhatikan mereka. Seorang Sasuke menarik lengan seorang gadis. Ayolah siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan hal ini.

Salah seorang dari kerumunan yang dilewati Sasuke dan Hinata menghadang langkah keduanya.

Karin.

Siapa lagi?

Karin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mengangkat kepala dan menyipitkan mata pada Hinata.

"Oh, ini yang kau bilang bukan menggoda?" ucapan sinis yang dilontarkan Karin membuat Hinata jadi cukup gelisah.

Hinata merasa bahwa tangan Sasuke yang masih setia menggenggam lengannya itu dapat menimbulkan lebih banyak keributan. Hinata dengan perlahan melepaskan lengannya dari Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke menyadarinya. Jelas ia tidak terima penolakan.

Sasuke dengan cepat meraih kembali tangan mungil Hinata. Bukan lagi lengan melainkan telapak dan jari-jari mungil Hinata. Tanpa keraguan Sasuke mengeratkan jemarinya pada jemari Hinata.

 _Lagi? Kami-sama kuatkan aku._ Hinata berdoa.

Tak salah lagi saat ini debaran Hinata makin berapi-api seakan bekerja keras membuat hawa di sekitar Hinata memanas. Alhasil, Hinata mulai keringat dingin.

"Apa maumu Karin?" Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Mauku? Aku hanya ingin kau menjauhi gadis yang pura-pura polos ini! Kau pantasnya bersamaku, Sasuke,"

"Jangan harap. Minggir dari hadapanku," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak!" Karin yang keras kepala tentu saja tidak mau minggir. Dia malah semakin merentangkan tangannya berharap Sasuke dan Hinata tidak bisa melewatinya.

Sasuke yang malas meladeni gadis merah satu ini dengan mudahnya menerobos pertahanan Karin.

Sasuke dan Hinata pun akhirnya berhasil lewat. Tapi yang namanya keras kepala tidak akan menyerah dengan mudahnya.

Karin lalu menarik ujung rambut Hinata dari belakang dan sukses membuat empunya rambut merintih kesakitan.

"Aw!"

Sasuke berbalik. Dan benar saja, Sasuke langsung melepaskan tangan Karin dari rambut Hinata.

"Jangan sekalipun kau menyakitinya lagi. Atau kau akan menyesal pernah mengenalku," ancam Sasuke dengan aura kelam memancar dari matanya.

Hal itu tentu saja mampu membuat Karin diam tak bergeming dan akhirnya membiarkan Sasuke dan Hinata beranjak begitu saja.

"Argh!" jerit Karin kesal.

"Belum waktunya Sasuke pulang ya?" tanya istri Uchiha Fugaku lembut.

"Entahlah. ' _Hn'_ nya itu membuatku bingung, Kaa-san," kata Itachi dengan wajah tampannya saat tersenyum.

Ya, mereka adalah Uchiha Mikoto dan anaknya Uchiha Itachi. Mereka baru saja sampai rumah sehabis dari bandara.

Perjalanan berjam-jam sangat melelahkan bagi mereka berdua.

Itachi yang sebenarnya mahasiswa tingkat akhir di Jerman itu, dengan seenaknya mengambil libur.

Dengan alasan mengantarkan ibunya yang sedang hamil kembali pulang dan janji-janji lain akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan izin yang dia inginkan. Tapi beginilah ia saat sampai di Jepang. Kehilangan rutinitas biasa.

"Ada yang Kaa-san butuhkan?" tanya Itachi yang kebetulan lagi tidak ada kerjaan dan duduk santai di sofa rumahnya.

"Belikan beberapa buket bunga ya, kita akan kedatangan tamu," pinta Mikoto lembut sambil menata meja makan.

"Tamu?"

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya, berangkatlah sekarang," Mikoto lalu mendatangi sofa dan menarik tangan Itachi sampai anak sulungnya itu terbangun dari duduknya.

"Iya, iya,"

Itachi segera mengambil kunci mobilnya. Cukup memakan waktu yang lama untuk sekedar memilih mobil apa yang akan ia gunakan. Pilihannya jatuh pada mobil _sport_ putihnya.

Jangan tanya lagi, berapa banyak mobil yang Itachi miliki. Setengah area parkir kawasan Uchiha pun belum cukup untuk memajang kesayangan-kesayangan berkelasnya itu. Mikoto sampai geleng-geleng dibuatnya karena Itachi tidak mau menurut untuk berhenti mengoleksi mobil.

Dengan kacamata hitam yang sudah bertengger di hidungnya, Itachi melesatkan mobilnya ke kompleks pertokoan di tengah kota Tokyo.

Berbekal sedikit ingatan soal toko bunga di daerah situ, Itachi memilih untuk memakirkan mobilnya lalu berkeliling mencari toko yang seingatnya sering dikunjungi Ibu.

Namun rasanya akan cukup melelahkan untuk berjalan kaki di sepanjang jalan berhubung toko-toko terbentang sampai ke ujung jalan. Oleh karena itu, ia menyewa sepeda sebelumnya di sebuah toko dekat pintu masuk.

Ia mengayuh dan terus mengayuh hingga akhirnya ia menghentikan sepedanya tepat di sebuah toko bunga yang ia cari-cari sedari tadi. Toko yang berhadapan langsung dengan sebuah _cafe._

Itachi segera masuk tepat setelah memarkirkan sepedanya. Sepeda sewaan lebih tepatnya.

 _ **Kring**_

Bel berbunyi saat pintu toko terbuka. Tidak ada sambutan.

Itachi masuk dan menemukan seorang pria yang menyelipkan bunga mawar di antara saku-saku celananya secara diam-diam. Kaget akan kedatangan Itachi membuat gerak-geriknya menjadi semakin mencurigakan.

 _Heh ada saja pencuri bunga._ Ujar Itachi dalam hati.

Itachi sendiri masih berdiri di belakang pintu. Setelah melihat pria di depannya ini membuat Itachi sesaat melupakan tujuannya datang kemari.

Merasa menjadi saksi atas tindak pencurian, Itachi ingin menegur pria itu.

"Kau–"

"Siapa yang mencuri bungaku?!" belum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya seorang gadis berambut pirang sudah menyela dengan nada tingginya. "Aku yakin tadi jumlahnya ada sebelas dan sekarang berkurang setengah,"

Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Mata Itachi dan mata _Aquamarine_ gadis itu bertemu sejenak. Membuat Itachi merasakan sesuatu menjalar di dadanya.

Tapi tak lama gadis itu kembali meninggikan suaranya. "Pencurinya pasti antara kau atau kau!" kata gadis itu menunjuk Itachi dan pria yang lain.

"Apa kau mencurigaiku? Aku tidak keberatan diperiksa gadis manis sepertimu," kata Itachi seraya mengangkat tangan.

"Gila!" umpat gadis itu.

Si pria mencurigakan tadi kembali bergelagat aneh dan mencoba melarikan diri. Tapi sayang tubuh Itachi yang gagah perkasa sudah menghadangnya.

"Aku penasaran berapa keuntungan yang kau dapat dengan mengambil bunga-bunga itu," ujar Itachi dengan senyuman di wajahnya dan melirik bunga-bunga yang ada di saku pria di hadapannya.

Pria itu malah gelagapan.

Si gadis pirang itu dengan cepat menarik pencuri itu lalu memukuli kepalanya.

"Ingin menyatakan cinta saja kau tidak punya modal. Bagaimana kau mau berumah tangga dengannya, hah?" Itachi sedikit tersentak mendengarnya.

Mendengar kata berumah tangga sejenak membuatnya sensitif. Soalnya, Itachi terus didesak sang Ibu untuk menikah padahal usianya masih begitu muda. _Punya_ _calon_ _saja_ _belum_ , _Kaa-san._ Begitu pikirnya.

"Jangan diam saja,"

"A-aku akan ganti rugi,"

"Nah begitu dong, dia akan lebih bangga kalau kau menanam sendiri dibanding mencurinya. Setidaknya kau memikirkan perasaannya,"

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku akan menyatakan cinta?"

"Intuisi," kata gadis mantap lalu diakhiri tawa kecilnya.

 _Intuisi? Boleh juga. Selain itu, moodnya cepat berubah. Dalam waktu singkat, dia marah dan tertawa. Dia menarik. Ya, sejak dulu._

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" tanya gadis itu pada Itachi setelah pria tadi bertanggung jawab dan meninggalkan tokonya.

Itachi tertawa kecil. "Jangan galak begitu, Nona. Aku ingin membeli bunga,"

Gadis itu mendengus. Sejenak ia pun tampak berpikir. "Ngomong-ngomong apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Tuan?"

"Entahlah, Ino," Itachi kembali tersenyum dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hei, tunggu _.."_ muka berpikir si gadis kembali terlihat. "Oh! Kaukah itu Itachi?"

"Yah," Itachi berujar datar. Mungkin dia sedikit kecewa mengetahui gadis itu melupakannya dengan cepat.

"Wah tak kusangka kau menjadi pemuda yang tampan dan berani!"

Alis Itachi berkerut mendengar celetukan Ino yang sebelumnya ia pernah dengar di serial kartun kesukaannya. "Tidak juga. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik. Kudengar kau kuliah di luar negeri. Melihatmu disini aku jadi lega,"

"Merindukanku?"

"Bukan. Itu karena kau masih hidup bodoh," gurau Ino. "Oh iya, bunga apa yang kau cari?"

"Entah. Aku hanya diminta _Kaa-san_ mencari bunga untuk menghias rumah,"

"Nyonya Mikotoya? Biasanya ia akan mengambil bunga ini," kata Ino sambil merangkum kumpulan bunga dihadapannya.

"Apa ini?"

"Bunga Magnolia. Sesuatu tentang kebangsawanan, ketekunan, dan cinta," ujar Ino seraya tersenyum.

"..."

"Itachi?" Ino mengerutkan kening tatkala menyadari bahwa Itachi melamun.

"Ah, oh maaf. Beri aku tujuh buket,"

"Yah, kau bisa menungguku selesai disana," Ino menujuk sebuah bangku di sisi toko. "Kau bisa membuat kopi dari _coffee machine_ di sebelahnya,"

"Lengkap juga," Itachi bukannya duduk malah lebih memilih berkeliling.

"Begitulah. Kita harus berkembang, bukan?" Ino dengan lihainya merangkai bunga-bunga itu menjadi buket-buket yang menawan.

Tak elak, Itachi merasa tertarik dengan aksi merangkai Ino di depannya.

"Hei, mau kuajari merangkai bunga?" tambah Ino sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tersenyum setelah menghentikan kegiatannya demi melihat Itachi yang ada disampingnya kini.

Dan Itachi dibuatnya termenung.

"I-itachi?"

 _'Kau tidak berubah. Masih saja menebar benih bunga pada tiap orang di sekitarmu. Kau tahu? Sekarang bunga-bunga yang kau tanam di hatiku sedang merasakan musim seminya.'_

 _ **Ting tong**_

Untuk memenuhi undangan sang nenek yang imut-imut, disinilah Hinata berdiri menghadap sebuah pintu yang besar sambil berharap semua akan baik-baik saja. Dapat Hinata lihat ini adalah sebuah _mansion_. Sayang karena buru-buru, Hinata melewati papan nama di depan dan tak sempat membacanya.

Sesaat ia bisa mencium bau...

 _ **Krieet**_

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok orang yang di waktu dan tempat yang diluar dugaan Hinata.

Matanya melebar.

Begitu juga dengan mulutnya yang membentuk kata 'hah'.

Orang itu sendiri juga tampak tak percaya tapi dengan segera ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar.

"Hinata?"

 _Hai minna maafkan aku yang sangat sangat sangat sangat–dan beribu sangat lainnya–telat update._

 _Tapi makasih buat minna yang masih minat buka fanfic ini. Dan masih setia menunggu. Uuu T.T_

 _Maaf kalo kepanjangan dan maaf untuk masalah teknis + nonteknis lainnya._

 _Karena manusia tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan. Eaks._

 _Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnyaaa_

 _ **Thanks to all reviewers, favouriters, and followers.**_

 _ **Hinatachannn2505**_ _thanks buat semangatnyaaaa. Aku usahakan untuk tidak mengecewakan kalian :'_

 _ **Lovely sasuhina**_ _makasih lagi untuk reviewnya 3 Tenang, Sasu ga bakal nyelakain Hina kok.._

 _ **HipHipHuraHura**_ _ngakak juga nih bikinnya, wkwk. Btw_ __ _nenek imut-imutnya bakal ketauan di chap depan, tapi kyknya dari chap ini udh bisa ditebak yah. Hihi. Tapi sayangnya aku kemarin lagi khilaf jadi di chap ini nistanya malah menurun. Huuhuu :'v maaf mengecewakan. Makasih reviewnyaaa 3_

 _ **Nurmalaprieska**_ _maaf ya aku ga sekilat yang kamu inginkan :'v yas aku juga suka scent chat dan nenek-nenek. Ngakak sndri bikinnya :v. Udah taukan skrg knp si nenek tahu namanya Hinataa? Hehe . thx reviewnyaaa 3_


End file.
